Death is not the end
by Mara-Amber
Summary: Is there another world besides the wizarding one? Snape is trying to find his place among sorcerers, demons and elves before his death. Will his old and new friend save him with her magic despite her knowledge of his love for Lily?
1. Prologue

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowlings, OC are mine.

I am not a native speaker, so if you find any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, you might keep them.

**Death is not the end** [1]

Be mindful of the prayers you send  
Pray hard but pray with care  
For the tears you are crying now  
Are just your answered prayers  
The ladders of life that we scale merrily  
Move mysteriously around  
So that when you think you're climbing up, man  
In fact you are climbing down. [2]

**PROLOGUE**

His restless pacing, billowing his blue cloak like a balloon and letting it falter whenever Ulrich turned all at once, was one of the obvious sign of his inner turmoil. Another one was that the old man twined his whiskers, leaving already four strands of white hair resting on his chest, it was one of his nerving habits.

For once Ulrich hadn't don his hood. It rested neatlessly folded on his shoulders, revealing his long white hair gathered in a ponytail, his jovial, wrinkled features. The most catching sight were his green eyes, more keen then ever. This was a rare occasion and he didn't want to miss the opportunity; he awaited his companions with anxiety, it was an once in a life-time chance.

Announcing his first fellow, fire lit in the alcove to his left, smoke formed on the ground, condensed, the stench of burned flesh emerged, filled the room. Disgust mingled with anticipation in Ulrich's wrinkled features. Astaroth was reliable accurate and the putrid smell was as unbearable as always. Why couldn't Astaroth show his dislike in another fashion, why did he always have to provoke? A demon was a demon after all, he supposed. The smoke got more distinct, a silhouette twice Ulrich's height though thinner could be spotted.

The prickling sensation in his neck told Ulrich that Leander was close as well, the mist in the opposite alcove condensed, spreading a pleasant scent of damped earth and wood, swamping the burnt one to the wall. The old man couldn't deny to be relieved, a feeling of sickness had already taken possession of him, making it necessary to suppress the urge to escape the room. He didn't bother to turn around and greet Leander, he knew him well enough and trusted him; it was Astaroth he needed to keep an eye on.

Freezing cold was the next sensation running towards Ulrich, catching him, a glacially wind blowing into his side informed him that the last one of his fellows was about to join the Highest Court of the Elders. He heard the cracking stones in the last alcove once the freezing cold took possession of it, leaving small fractures behind. Jinneh had appeared. Later Ulrich would have to take care of the cracks, otherwise this alcove would break down. He seriously doubted that a haunted one bothered about something so insignificant like a broken alcove, but it disturbed Ulrich's own sense of order.

Never loosing sight of the first alcove, carefully observing it, while Leander and Jinneh appeared, Ulrich saw the large, dressed in a red cloak, figure stepping out of it. The mighty demon's face was hidden within the hood of his cloak, but the old man could spot small clouds appearing in front of the hood when Astaroth breathed, the foul air spreading by exhaling. Not for the first time Ulrich noticed that he unconsciously hold his own breath as soon as a cloud appeared to prevent inhaling the sickening stench.  
'You called.'

Ulrich grimaced upon Astaroth's deep, rough voice filling every corner of the enormous room, never caring to greet. His voice indicated his annoyance for being called on a short note, reflecting even through two mere words. How on earth did the demon achieve such a habit? It wasn't by nature, Ulrich knew enough demons, but none was of Astaroth's calibre.  
'Indeed. I called.'

His own voice wasn't as full as Astaroth's, not so far carrying, but it was loud enough for Leander and Jinneh to be heard and he had laid enough authority in it to make Astaroth wait.

Behind him Leander had stepped closer utterly quiet, his warm and refined voice resounded like a song.  
'I, Leander, from the realms of elves, have arrived to speak for my kind.'

He didn't need to turn around to tell that Leander had thrown back the hood of his green cape, glaring at Astaroth with open animosity. The demon was powerful and resourceful and once earned his trust, he was beyond being faithful, contradicting him wasn't wise, but the history between the high-elves and the demons was a long one. The current problem they were facing was, that Astaroth hadn't given his trust Ulrich, Leander nor Jinneh but the Greys.

Snorting, Astaroth straightened to his full height, exhaling an enormous cloud of foul air that Ulrich was tempted to hold the sleeve of his cloak up to his nose. He knew Astaroth would see this as an affront and he suppressed the need. Leander wouldn't be this considering.

Once again, the deep, rough voice tinted while Astaroth removed his red hood, revealing a red face dominated by a large mouth filled with sharp, spiky fangs, a long, carrotlike nose pointing to the ceiling, between the felted shoulderlength hair two goatlike horns could be spotted.  
'I, Astaroth, from the realms of demons, have arrived to speak for my kind.'

The last, black cloaked and hooded figure arrived, making the other three bracing themselves. She never dared to remove the hood and to reveal herself. The figure didn't have legs and feet, hovered above the ground, the cloak was torn in pieces at the bottom. She didn't need to raise her voice, it rang in everyone minds.  
'I, Jinneh, from the realms of the haunted, have arrived to speak for my kind.'

To suit formalities, Ulrich greeted as well  
'I, Ulrich, from the realms of mankind, have called you.' Ulrich paused looking intently at his three entirely different fellows. 'Now that we have all gathered here, I shall remind you: for the balance.'

A unison murmur formed upon three lips and one mind: 'For the balance.'

'Of what I have to reveal today, is news concerned to us all if we want to achieve our goal.' Ulrich paused theatrically, he had never been able to resist a dramatic side effect, to boost tension. 'A Grey one has been born, a pure one. And a second Grey one is on the rise.'

Within a second a murmur arose, everyone uttered questions and expectations, instantly a discussion started, Ulrich stepped in, his hand raised.  
'Dear fellows, please, one after the other. We won't get far if we continue like this.'

Jinneh hissed and glided backwards, Astaroth looked in disbelief at his fellow, baring his fangs, speaking first.  
'We haven't had a true Grey one for the last sixhundred years, Wizard Ulrich.'

'For the last sixhundredseventeen years to be precise my dear fellow Astaroth.' Leander cut in, stressing the 'dear' unnecessarily, earning a wicked groan and exposed fangs from the demon and an approving hiss from the haunted one.

Ulrich didn't care for once, he couldn't hide his mischief, yes this was a rare occasion indeed. And all his fellows were taken aback by the tremendous news, knowing what it meant for all of them.

The haunted one hissed 'We want proof, Ulrich.'

'Sure.' With a flick of Ulrich's hand the backyard wall vanished, enabling the view on endless racks filled with sandglasses. Their ends could not be guessed: not in length, not in height and not in width.

With a second flick of Ulrich's hand, one sandglass came flying along the corridors, no one could tell where it had started. Eagerly three pairs of eyes observed the sandglass and upon noticing the colour, open disappointment mingled in two expectant features, one grumbled in disdain. It was a marbled blue-green one and landed in Ulrich's extended hand.

The haunted one was the first to find her footing back. Echoing inside their heads, her silken voice sent shivers down the spines of her comrades. 'How extraordinary.'

Not being able to hide his pride, enjoying the momentum, Ulrich presented the sandglass filled with grey sand.

Jinneh waved her hand through the sandglass and her fellows looked at her questioningly, waiting for her assessment. She gave her analysis without hesitation. 'Deeply disturbed it is.'

'Dangerous?' Astaroth bared his fangs.

The haunted one moved a second time through the glass and took her time to answer. Just when her companions started to be anxious, she came to a conclusion: 'No, but we should watch it closely. Early training is advisable, sheltering is not an option. Too many obstacles and hardships lie ahead.' She turned slightly to Astaroth. 'Your type. Deliciously wicked, you'd call it.'

Astaroth kneeled and touched the sandglass, it started glowing red. 'We offer unconditional support, protection and knowledge of our way.'

'Is the demon's decision unison?' Leander demanded to know.

'No, but we will take care of the few deviators.' Something in Astaroth's posture and his wide smirk told them that they wouldn't like to be in their shoes.

'We will support it, at all means. We are one, a true Grey one is too rare and precious to be wasted.' Jinneh made the haunted position clear.

There was only one fellow left and Ulrich evaluated Leander, obvious disdain had never left the high-elves features. 'Leander?'

'I don't like the prerequisite, but I have to note it. Full patronage will be granted, but I can't guarantee acceptance. On the one hand we can't close our eyes in front of this one not being a pure one by our standards. On the other hand we can't deny the fact that this is a true Grey one.''

'Once again being picky when you can't afford it, precious High-elf?' Astaroth was amused to the fullest.

'What are you planning, Ulrich?' Leander demanded to know, ignoring Astaroth who never stopped smirking.

Ulrich stepped over to the nearest shelf, standing on a separate place near the entrance. It was filled with sandglasses of all colours containing grey sand and various amounts of black and white sand at the bottom. With care and thought he placed the new sandglass on a separated space in the shelf. It was unique indeed, no other sandglass was marbled and only a very few other contained grey sand only. 'At the moment: Nothing. The Grey ones themselves will take responsibility until the proper education in the wizarding world is finished. When time has come, we'll complete it. We can't risk to disturb the flow of time by intercepting too early, too insecure it is.'

Jinneh and Astaroth gave their approvement for now, they would speak up later.

Ulrich winked his hand a third time and a second sandglass came along the corridor, once again three eye-pairs observed the sandglass eagerly until it was close enough to note that it was blue. There was a fair amount of white and black sand layered by grey sand.

'Now, this a fairly interesting fellow, too.' Stated Astaroth, moving closer, licking briefly his lips and snarling, it was his way of expressing interest. 'Deliciously wicked, too.'

All at once feeling troubled, Ulrich placed the sandglass to the others on the separated rack as if to secure it, not wanting to discuss the matter further. In nothing it differed significantly from the others within this shelf.

Leander eased the suddenly arisen tension by clearing his throat. 'I assume that we'll keep an eye on this one closely until we make a move?'

'Yes, we will. Standard procedure. We shall wait, we have time. Plenty of it.'

* * *

[1] Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds; album: Murder Ballads; song: 'Death is not the End'

[2] words by Nick Cave, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds; album: 'No more shall we part'; song: 'Oh my Lord'; 2000

* * *

A/N:

Dear readers,

The idea for this fic was born when I learned about Snape's fate in Harry Potter. I didn't like how Rowling finished him off after the life she created for him, it seemed so unfair and unjustified for his character.

In the beginning, I wanted to write only for myself, I started plotting, trying to stick to canon and be IC, using the gaps Rowling had left in her books. I am not completely satisfied, I had to bend Snape's character. Anyway, this is the best I was able to pull of and I am at a dead end, a point were I need feedback, someone who tells me this part sucks and this part reads smoothly.

The fic is rated 'M' from the beginning for use of language, explicit graphic violence and sex content in later chapters, if you are offended by this kind of stuff, I recommend you not to read any further – and please beware of evil plotting from my side.

I considered Nick Cave being the visual incarnation of Snape – ignore his nose -, and I do have problems with Alan Rickman in this role – no offence, really, Rickman is an actor, while Cave is a songwriter and singer.

As a reminiscence, I'll have Nick Cave's songtitles as chaptertitles and as a title for the whole story.

Anyway, I hope you do enjoy reading.

Mara-Amber


	2. We came along this road

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowlings, Nick Cave's lines are all his, OCs are mine – and there will be a lot OCs.

Please beware that the plot and the characters appear a tad simple in the first chapters, but please be warned, this is not an easy read-through.

**We came along this road**

I don't know what I was hoping for  
I hit the road at a run  
I was your lover  
I was your man  
There never was no other  
I was your friend  
Till we came along this road [1]

Upon apparating before the magnificent front gates she noticed that the castle hadn't lost its impressive mightiness on her since her first year in Hogwarts. Sighing, Charlotte Morrigan eyed the awe-inspiring castle that was her new, temporarily residence – once again. Six years after her graduation, she was finally back in Hogwarts. She had wanted it, she reminded herself. Every time she had heard of the position of the Defence against the Dark Arts professor being vacant, she had been tempted to apply and in the end, after six long years of being torn between reason and emotion, she had given in to the temptation.

And as if he had anticipated her candidature since her last year in Hogwarts, Dumbledore had eagerly accepted her application. Indeed, her references were exceptional, but she hadn't expected to pass without having even one interview. The old headmaster had just sent an owl that he agreed to her conditions and that he awaited a favour in return. In truth, the so-called favour was the real challenge, and the actual reason for her assignment, she had no illusions about Dumbledore's motifs. In the end, she had never been able to refuse a seemingly impossible dare, the intriguing old wizard knew her far too well for her sake.

Some things did never change in this secluded, obsolete place, she resumed as McGonagal greeted her and led her to Dumbledore's office before announcing to take care of her trunk and leaving them alone. The greeting was cordial and affectionate, she was offered a tea and a seat.

'Dear Miss Morrigan, it is a pleasure to have you back at Hogwarts as a professor.'

'Thanks to you, Mr. Dumbledore. I didn't expect you to accept my application so' she had to struggle for a suiting word, but there was none 'swiftly.'

'What I do know, Miss Morrigan, speaks volumes. The knowledge, intuition and talent you showed in school towards Defence against the Dark Arts were far above outstanding.' He never mentioned that her skills in all other classes had been bellow remarkable. 'Your references are outstanding as well: China, Japan, Romania and Durmstrang. You didn't twiddle your thumbs after graduation. And' he paused slightly to sip on his tea and send her a meaningful glance over the rim of his glasses 'I spoke with Justus Cameron, he said that you completed your education.'

So this were the masterminds behind this plot: Justus Cameron – Mr. Bird of Prey - and Albus Dumbledore – Mr. Manipulative. She was doomed, there was no use playing seek and hide, Justus would find her anywhere, even if she left earth and hid in the centre of the sun, he would drag her sorry self back. Another solar system eventually? Her lips pressed into a thin line. 'What more did he say?'

'That Cassandra saw you back in Scotland facing destiny.'

Great, as if she hadn't had enough of destiny. It was healthier to ignore this troublesome news until it was too late or she would pack and leave instantly, signed contract or not. 'Concerning your little favour as you prefer to call it, I have some clues.'

Within seconds he got interested, he set his cup aside. 'You have a lead, Miss Morrigan?'

She took a little time to set the cup aside. 'I wouldn't dare to call it a lead though. As you might been aware, I had been assigned to the task once.' she continued before he even asked. 'I started looking for it in my fifth year and continued until my graduation.'

His jaws tightened, he had been informed, it didn't get him off-hand but having his guess confirmed by her, didn't brighten his mood. 'Tom Riddle.'

'Exactly. He wanted the same, but for another reason.' and entrusted the same person with the task, she was amused. It was almost curious: though being so essential different, their minds worked similar. The hunter and the prey – who was who - who was good, who was evil – it depended on the standpoint – were so much alike.

Though she had the nagging feeling that the old wizard was filled in by a common acquaintance, she answered his unspoken question, he might want to hear it from her mouth. 'We never found anything. The papers he had, had been meddled with, thoroughly modified, in a highly skilful way. We have been aware of it, but it was the only basis he had. This time it is different. We'll have full access to the Morrigan's library, allowing to get our hands on papers that haven't been modified and twisted to anyone's liking. It won't be easy, there are piles of documents to be skimmed through to find any tiny lead and I need help for it. Preferentially someone who won't be too picky about my methods.'

'Excellent.' Dumbledore rubbed his hands. 'Severus Snape will assist you.'

So Mr. Exhaustive was the source of Mr. Manipulative's information indeed. Who else could have given such precise information that her vis-a-vis didn't even raise an eyebrow about her spilling the beans. Was Dumbledore comparing their versions, whom did he want to test? Severus or herself? 'Perfect choice, thank you Professor Dumbledore. Where is he?'

Satisfied with her answer, he turned back to his desk. 'He had some errands that couldn't be delayed and we weren't quite sure about the time you would arrive. He'll be back later this day. Shall I inform him of your arrival?'

This was according to her plans anyway, Charlotte nodded. 'Yes.'

He sent her another perceptive glance over the rim of his glasses. 'Where are you planning to start your research?'

Charlotte had thought about this since he had mentioned the favour, she had put more thought into it than into teaching. 'Severus and I know the records Voldemort had by heart, I happen to know where he stores them,' there she got his first reaction, an interested flicker within his eyes, brief, but she had paid close attention not to miss it. 'We will retrieve them. I'd like to sift through your documents in comparison, then we try the library. That brings us from the most modified ones to the untouched ones, the most crucial parts will be the most meddled ones. That'll be our starting point, I'll discuss it with Severus but as much as I know him he'll have the same processing in mind.'

Dumbledore nodded in consent. 'I'll send mine to your rooms. Any other clue?'

Indeed, she had one. She hadn't thought of it during their first search, but now, with the benefit of gained experience of life, it appeared crystal clear to her. 'Yes, I think that Voldemort lacked the most basic ingredient to find it. It refused to be found.'

His eyes brightened, Mr. Manipulative had come to the same conclusion. With threefold safety long before her. 'You're right.'

Any other actions would depend on the results they got from the papers, Charlotte had no more plans to share..  
'We'll start as soon as possible and as soon as we find something, we'll inform you.'

A swift, negligent wink of his hand told her that the old wizard wasn't interested in details.  
'Proceed at your will, I trust you, but I'd like to share the moment you enter it.'

Yes, who would want to miss that second? But could she see now what obstacles lay ahead? If her suspicions were correct so far, Dumbledore wouldn't be granted access anyway. There was nothing Charlotte could promise. 'We will try.'

It was enough for him and there wasn't anything that needed to be discussed about this topic anymore, Charlotte prepared to leave, but Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. 'How is your father?'

She settled back in the chair, this would take a little longer. 'Unchanged.'

Outward Dumbledore appeared disinterested, but Charlotte knew better. 'It was a terrible thing to happen.'

Though she doubted that an old, wise wizard of his calibre needed it, there was a little speech she had handy for occasions like these.  
'There is light and darkness within all of us. One can't live without the other, where light shines, a shadow follows, darkness rises, it is in the nature of men. And only if we dare to challenge our dark side and accept it, we can achieve true mastery. Some fall victim to it indeed.'

Due to her incredible good hearing Charlotte perceived his next words  
'True, but this was so unnecessary, it was such a pure love.'

She couldn't leave this uncommented, it concerned her very beliefs.  
'No one predicted this outcome, a soulmate isn't obligatory your true love. The Morrigans are dedicated to war. War justifies our very existence, we can't escape our destiny and fate. This is the Morrigan's true nature, Dumbledore, we are warriors. Sooner or later this was meant to happen, someone had to fall and for sure she wasn't the last.'

Dumbledore's features reflected his disagreement with the Morrigan's code clearly. 'Despite your words, your clan didn't interfere with the First Wizarding War.'

It had been a close poll, but this wasn't for the older wizard to be revealed. 'It wasn't ours to fight. We will act when time is nigh. If we interfere with every little warlock crossing the wizarding wourld you'll rely on our protection and grow weak. We thought you'd be strong enough to fend him off yourselves.'

'And if we fail?'

She noticed his concern, but she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. 'Then the time for Darkness to rule has arrived.'

The confirmation of what he had only guessed until now let him appear older. 'You would let it happen.'

'I told you already: we can't interfere with every minor accident. In the end you have proven worthy of our trust.'

'What about the many sacrifices we had to make?'

All of a sudden the tea cup felt cold and heavy within her hand. Was she sitting on a tribunal? Justifying her clans actions – or better: non-actions.  
'You'll get stronger in the end.'

'Have you considered the next time he will rise to power?'

'Yes, we have. He will be stronger and if you want to know if we will take a stand, yes, next time we will move. And yes, we will continue to care for your little protege. We fulfil our part of the agreement, a protection offered by us is fail-safe. But I can't guarantee that it will continue once the Dark Lord rises, we haven't full control over the realms.'

Though Dumbledore didn't appear satisfied by her answer - Charlotte had never voiced which side they would take - he dropped the subject for now. As long as it suited his current purposes he wouldn't move against her, he needed her resources and knowledge.  
'I am sure, you'll fulfil your position within Hogwarts perfectly. Your attitude suits the subject perfectly.'

Her opinion was the same and she kept her eyes on her tea, observing the leaves settling down, before taking a sip 'Thank you for your trust in me.' She knew it wasn't self-evident.

'I am sure, you'll do fine, Miss Morrigan. If you have been able to handle Transylvania and Durmstrang teenagers, this will be a piece of cake for you.'

You have no idea of Chinese and Japanese teenagers, she had resumed, but hadn't voiced it.

He simply nodded, she took it as a sign that the conversation was ended and stood heading to the door, his voice stopped her.  
'One day you'll find the strength to let his ghost pass you, Miss Morrigan.'

She didn't even find the strength to answer and simply left the room. It had been more than thoughtful of Dumbledore not to address the matter earlier, she wouldn't have kept her composure. This way, she could leave and occupy her thoughts for distraction, there was one more visit she'd have to make.

The visit she had in mind was the astronomy tower. She climbed the many steps only to be rewarded by the breathtaking view at the top of the tower she had missed so much. Waves run along the lake, the turbulent water reflected the sunlight back into the bright blue sky. The wind ruffling the water came towards her, increasing in speed as it blew up the tower. She closed her eyes and loosened her bun, letting the wind play with her long golden hair, letting it been blown up and letting it encircling her. It was a feeling of freedom, like riding on a broom, she loved this sensation and she loved letting her thoughts flow in this place. They stopped lingering around her old and new colleague, companion, plotter and conspirer.

Remembering Severus from school days, she had been surprised to learn from Narcissa about his new occupation. The last time she had seen him was when he was about to encounter the Dark Lord and receive the Dark Mark. It had been all he had desired back then and they had said their good-byes not having the slightest premonition that it would take her six years to come back.

Once they did have the chance to deepen their relationship, they didn't take it, they both had other ambitions in mind, desired different things. Six years ago it had hurt less to break up the contact completely. Would it be different now, with so much destiny, death,wisdom and experience gathered? Charlotte could still remember very well his invitation for their first date during their seventh year.

_It was the starting of the term and she had settled on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Her friends were gathered around, they all checked the books they had lend from the library for the upcoming term and she had borrowed the most books in a brief moment of hysteria. There was only one subject that created such a feeling inside her._

_She thought, she would have a mental breakdown eyeing the potion books beside her. Failure was not an option, she had to pass and potions was the greatest obstacle. Why hadn't she just abandoned the subject after the fifth year? Only because she had thought she needed it for her further carrier? She placed her head in her hands, she had to make it somehow and the pile wasn't getting any smaller with her pondering about it. _

_She heard steps, they stopped beside her and she looked up to see who interrupted her quarrelling with her bad fate. It was Severus, relief took over, he would help her out as he always did. 'Hello.'_

_'Hi.' He eyed the pile of books with suspicion._

_With effort she resisted the temptation to fall on her knees, kiss his cloak and beg him to help her. This was below her pride. Instead, she sighed and looked at him as desperate as she felt. 'I am trying to pass.'_

_Incredulous, he took one book after the other in his hands to check it for its content though she would bet her very life that he knew each of this books by heart. 'And how is this mass of information supposed to make it into your brain? Recapitulate?'_

_Perfect, even Severus thought she wouldn't make it. 'I'll have to cheat.'_

_Never doubting that she would refer to it in the end, he kept a straight face. 'You better be good.'_

_In the end she could refer to her first plan about kneeling down and begging him, but he wouldn't refuse a woman in need, he never did, he did have soft spots. 'Maybe you could help me.'_

_He extended a hand and removed two of the five books. 'You won't need these, Charlotte, they are too advanced. It will be enough to memorise this one and pick a few chapters of the other two. You don't want an outstanding, you just want to pass. If you have questions, don't hesitate and ask me.'_

_It was a long speech and an astonishing friendly offer from him though they considered each other as friends. She couldn't shrug of the suspicious feeling that he wanted something from her in return. 'Thanks, you're heaven sent.'_

_With mock in his voice he picked the book, flipped it open on the first page and handed it to her. 'Start here. I'll check your progress in a week.'_

_With effort she managed not to glare at him and took the book from his hands. She wasn't that daft and the glint in his eyes proved that he was aware of it. 'Thanks, Severus.'_

_She started reading, but he remained seated beside her, staring at her, what distracted her so much that she turned to him. 'What is it?'_

_His briefly glancing aside told her that she wouldn't need to wait for long to hear what he wanted, he cleared his throat before he answered.'I was wondering if you might consider to attend Slughorn's term-has-started-party with me? Tomorrow? If you are still available, that is.'_

_It took her a few seconds to proceed his question, did he really ask her out on a date? The murmuring around them had died and some of her friends looked quite shocked at him, some in utter disgust. Did he dare to ask her? Her, who was known to never accept invitations for dates? The worst threat a potion's room had ever seen? 'He is throwing a party again, Severus? How many more will he give until the year is over?'_

_Somehow something completely different had come out of her mouth that she had intended to and he had expected to. His eyes started wandering across the common room, he expected a rejection and started evaluating the other girls. The instant he met a stare, they pretended to be occupied otherwise. She was aware that they both knew it was hopeless, she was his one and only option. No other would girl would even speak with him. Her pen danced upon her fingers, an old habit she had, while he got nervous in expectation of a public rejection and started sweating. Could this get more humiliating? Charlotte had to give Severus the credit for having a right touch for the wrong timing in the wrong places._

_'Will you accompany me?' he inquired while her friends started to make snide comments about his lack of social behaviour, his poor looks, Why didn't they judge him by his brilliance, by his loyalties? Charlotte wondered._

_But what was his ulterior motif to ask her? All the events before he had attended alone, something must have changed his mind. It struck her like lightening: Hadn't Evans and Potter done a lot together lately? Hadn't they spoken this morning about Slughorn's party? Hadn't Potter mentioned it later while they had discussed the schedule of the Quidditch matches together? Bragging that he'd have a date with Evans? Coming to a conclusion Charlotte caught the pen within her fist. 'Evans will bring Potter along, won't she?' _

_It was cruel to address the matter so directly and she observed him closely under her futilely downcast eyelashes, he was an incredible good actor and liar. He was a picture of total indifference: he didn't flinch, his eyes didn't evade her and his answer came delayed as if the question was total oblivious to him, but she knew the truth. 'Yes, that's what I have heard.'_

_A creepy smile played around her lips, she liked his attitude, they would play a little seek and hide with Evans and Potter. 'Yes, I'd love to come with you.'_

_There was a sharp intake of breaths around them and she knew this would be the talk of the evening among the Slytherins, she'd better be prepared for what awaited her in the girls dormitory later._

_Juliana gave her a foretaste and leaned over, whispering, just hushed enough to make clear that this was private and just loud enough for him to overhear. 'Charlotte, you can't be serious! He is a half-blood! And his looks! He doesn't even have clothes suiting him! He's dirty. He's poor. He will never be someone.'_

_Not one of these arguments was actually speaking against him in Charlotte eyes and what did that have to do with her going on a date with him? She felt slightly unnerved about Juliana short-sighted interference with her choices and answered loudly. 'So what?.'_

_As fast as she could, Juliana had gathered her books and left for a far away table, not without sending a disdainful look at Severus and a scornful one at Charlotte and hissing at her. 'Blood-traitor.'_

_So they hadn't been on the date yet and she was already a blood-traitor? Charlotte exchanged a glance with Severus, he was about to snap back, but she sent a warning look, silencing him and they both looked after Juliane who started to inform the others what had happened. They had accepted her talking with him, studying with him, but they wouldn't accept a date, this did make her a blood-traitor._

_Ignoring the glaring from the other side of the room and the whispering that had started since Juliana started to share the brand news, Charlotte looked up to him. 'Time?'_

_'Ten to seven in the common room.'_

_'I'll be there.'_

_Over accurate she had waited for him and she had paid extra care on her outfit since her so-called friends had tried to talk her out of the date in the privacy of the girl's dormitory.. In the heated discussion they did had, very nasty things had been said, and being the blood-traitor she was, she would live up to it. Her simple blue short skirt dress emphasised her long legs perfectly and underlined her figure, her hair was purposefully negligently gathered in a bun and she did use only a little blood-red lipstick, it was the most seductive outfit she had in store, serving the purpose to annoy her housemates and serving the Evans-Potter issue well. _

_And she was rewarded when Severus came to pick her up. It wasn't his style to compliment her, but she could see in his eyes that it pleased him what he saw before he offered her his arm. 'May I?'_

_She knew that this was the definite end of the hopes of some other male Slytherins who had a living hell on earth by their parents to bring a pure-blood witch home and a devilish smile crept on her lips as she accepted. 'I'd love to.'_

Charlotte smiled in memory, it had been an effective evening so much to her liking. For her, being with Severus had something delightful entertaining and fun. She wouldn't want to miss one second of it and she looked forward to their afreshed teamwork.

Before the wind had messed her hair in a way making it impossible to brush, she gathered it back in a bun and secured it with her precious hairpin. Reminding herself why she had finally come back, why she had climbed up here, she searched for the far point she could still see. Her thoughts felt free on this tower with its unhindered view and she felt renewed by the fresh wind blowing around her, seducing her to dance with her, to sing his song along.

For six long years, she had tried to run from her feelings, but she couldn't. For her sanity she had come back. Determined she nodded, she had to move on, these ghosts had to pass her. She turned high on her heels and left.

A little later she was in her new residence and started to make herself a home. Everything she needed was found in the three small rooms: a desk, a chair and bookshelves in one, a bed, armchair and a closet in the second one and a small bathroom. All her belongings were stuffed in her trunk, not that she did have much to call her own. Being on the move meant not to be attached to material stuff so many people liked to hoard.

It didn't took her long to rearrange the little furniture in a way that pleased her. The sun had to shine from the left side on her desk, the bed had to face the door and the armchair had to be placed beside the carmine in the first room – an armchair within her sleeping room was out of question. Pleased, she gave it a final glance and rubbed her hands. She could as well start preparing the lessons for the seventh years, productive days like these were her favourite.

She was about to settle with a book, quill, paper and ink at her new desk when she heard a tapping on her window. Astonished, she turned aside only to see a raven waiting outside. It was Munin, her faithful companion for so many years. She opened the window to let the precious black bird inside, he took the invitation and gave her a hearty salutation that made her laugh.

'Indeed. You do were fast, Munin. I did expect you tomorrow at the earliest.'

Indignant the raven croaked and settled on her shoulder, welcoming her patting hand offering comfort and guerdon at the same time.

'I know, I know. You are hungry, aren't you?'

The next cascade of croaks was way more enthusiastic and she laughed by heart.

'Fine, now I know that you arrived. Enjoy your meal, I'll leave the window open for you. Take over the ward once you're back.'

After observing Munin flying of to the forbidden forest, she concentrated on her work. She wanted to have the first weeks prepared for every class before the arrival of the students and she would have less time once Severus was back.

The preparation went fast, she could recycle most of the material she had from Durmstrang, it had to be modified only slightly to suit Hogwart's philosophy. Charlotte was half-ways through the seventh class when she was startled by a picking on her head. Where was she? What was happening? She looked up to the foreign surroundings in alarm and it dawned to her that she was in Hogwarts, in her study, preparing the next term's lessons. The picking on her head continued and scalding hot she remembered Munin's task. She motioned the raven aside and satisfied that he finally got her attention, he settled on the backrest.

Avoiding further noises, she snuck to her door and ripped it open with force, to startle the intruder, only to stand face to face to him. With deliverance her ward was triggered, she resumed as she noticed his identity and her lips curled into a hearty smile as she took in his appearance. The tall, lean figure, his haunted face with his mockingly curled lips, his unreadable eyes and his untidy hair. Standing so close to him that she felt his breath on her skin, all she wanted to do was taking him into her arms and tell him how much she had missed him the last years.

Though he appeared totally indifferent, she could tell by his deepening breathing that he felt similar. In six years travelling the world, she had never thought that she would come back to Hogwarts only to come to the conclusion that it hadn't been merely his friendship she had missed so much. His presence overwhelmed her, his emerging power had an impact on her and she felt her heartbeat fastening as he glared at her, a smirk lingering around his lips. She felt like a teenager and lost sense of time, how long were they staring at each other, standing far too close to justify it as proper? He was the first to find back his footing.

'Nice one, Charlotte. You almost got me.'

Fascinated she observed his lips moving while his deep, full voice made parts of her body react she hadn't been conscious of. She let her own cynical grin appear and linger around her mouth.  
'I thought a little practice couldn't hurt, Severus. Your skills must have gotten rusty inside this safe and comfortable castle.'

He didn't wait for an invitation and passed brushing against her, the slight contact made her closing her eyes, perceiving his trademark smell before it was gone. Directly heading for the one and only cushioned armchair, making himself comfortable. What left the hard, wooden chair at the desk for her, Charlotte grimaced inwardly.

He appeared irresistible to her and she became aware that her body betrayed her, she simply couldn't suppress the seductive little signals it send at him as she walked and sat down. She must have been staring at him too long, an uncomfortable silence rose and she remembered her duties as a host. 'Would you care for a cup of tea?' As she noticed his sceptical raised eyebrow, she suppressed an amused grin.

'Prepared by you?' he demanded to know.

Her smile grew wider upon his awaited reaction to her question. 'Yes.'

'No, thanks. I am not weary of life yet.'

She liked to coquette with her flaws, nevertheless, she took the time to glare at him. 'Feel free to prepare it yourself, Severus.'

She pointed in the direction of the teapot and the herbs and sent them flying over to him.

Leisurely he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. 'Call a house-elf.'

Did he really have the nerve to provoke her deliberately within her residence? How many times had she lectured him already? He hadn't forgotten, his snug and slack composure told her that.

'No house-elves within my quarters, Severus. And don't you dare to call these sorry creatures ever elves again.' within my hearing range, she added mentally. He wasn't the kind who would obey what she told him.

The arrogant composure never left him,making her want to kiss him and to lecture him all at once and he fetched the teapot hovering up and down beside him. And she caught herself wondering if these hands that prepared potions so skilfully would comparable skilfully explore a woman's body.

Sniffing on the pot, he poured the water into the fireplace. 'Get same water.'

It took her a few seconds to comprehend what he had done and instantly she sat upright, being puffed up. 'What was wrong with it?'

The pot came sailing back across the room and he sent her a look that reminded her very much of speaking with a thick-witted child.  
'I won't drink a tea prepared with water mouldering since two weeks within this pot. Fresh water, Charlotte.'

How could he hit the mark this precisely? She had never taken the time to empty the pot before putting it into her trunk, she had simply secured it that it didn't spill a drop. She hated to be ordered around like that and if that had happened six years ago, they had ended up yelling at each other.

'There was no need to spill it into my fireplace Severus.' Charlotte paid close attention to stress every little syllable while they glared at each other, it ended it a stand-off. She sent the pot for fresh water and he sent a sponge for the spilled water, while Charlotte calmed. 'Where is the difference, Severus? Water is water, isn't it?'

'If you like it, have it your way. I prefer fresh water. There is no accounting to taste.'

He regarded the foreign vessel with suspicion and Charlotte started to explain the herbs origin with enthusiasm.  
'This is a parting gift from the school in China. It is green tea of the best quality.'

Disbelieving he gazed at the vessel. 'They trusted you with tea? Of the best quality?'

His attitude was slightly getting on her nerves, though she didn't mind a little picking.  
'Yes, unbelievable, isn't it? Maybe they were hoping that a genuine Potions master would cross my way and help me preparing it before I manage to poison myself. And' she added before he would dare to ask 'It is still closed, there is no need to worry that I contaminated it.'

She noticed that he checked closely before opening the vessel, breaking the seal and sniffing concentrated before he put a spoon full into the warm water. 'You are right, best quality. I wonder why they would waste something so precious on you.'

There was no reason to be indignant, she had wondered the same, the Chinese wizards had been incredible resourceful and if they gave it to her, it would serve her well one day. 'They knew I wouldn't go something precious to waste.'

'Finally you are reasonable.' He had no idea how reasonable she could become, again her body betrayed her. He poured her a cup and offered it to her, their fingers touched for a second and remained just a little too long to excuse it by accident. For the split of a second she caught a glimpse of his eye and was it really longing she perceived? How many girlfriends did he have? None? He had been dead gone over Evans, had he ever looked at another? As if being hit, he retreated before he filled one cup for himself. 'Dinner tea is ready.'

'Thank you.' Had he just said dinner? Incredulous, Charlotte looked out of her window, and indeed the sun was settling and coming to think of it, her compartment was a little dim. She had completely lost sense of time, working on her preparations. She concentrated briefly and the fire in the carmine lit.

Being accustomed to her ways, he didn't even flinch about the fire lightening right beside him without her moving one finger. She could see him better and observed him closely. Time had had no mercy with him, he looked more haunted than he used to, way older than he was. About twenty-four, same age as hers, still she would estimate him ten years older.

'Teaching Defence against the Dark Arts now, Charlotte?'

It sounded like a crime from his mouth, underlined by the mocking touch in his voice. She was unaccountable. 'I am sticking to my talents.'

He sneered and found a more comfortable position for him within her upholstered chair, but a more tempting one for her.  
'Indeed. I can hardly imagine someone more competent for this task. But I was rather surprised that you applied for the job. Hogwarts doesn't pose a challenge for you.'

Had he just complimented her? Could she trust her ears? Was he finally admitting it? Or did he just want to know why she was back?  
'What about you? I never thought that you'll consider teaching in Hogwarts as a possibility.'

One split of a second had been enough for her, she had paid close attention to his reaction to her question. He had himself under control, but she noticed that she had hit a nerve. She had heard rumour, but only insider information were trustworthy.

_Those who seek power must pay a price in return._

Once she had told him, but he didn't listen. Too eager in his ambition, too eager in his hate to take the Dark Mark. And he had paid his price.

By his look, Charlotte was sure he remembered, but he decided to pretend.  
'It is perfect. I have a lab available, a residence, decent meals and a salary.'

She had to bite her lip to hold back a nasty comment. It couldn't be that this was all he wanted, what about his ambition? His Slytherin pride? Didn't he want to broaden his mind? To go beyond?  
'How comfortable, Severus.' She sneered.

He didn't even bat an eyelid in response, he definitely had matured, six years ago such scorn would have made him jump at her throat and it made Charlotte giving him a closer inspection.

The fire lit him from the side, highlighting his prominent nose, his unkempt, unwashed black hair and his sensual, curved lips, hidden within the shadows of its sockets his even darker eyes could be spotted. His lanky figure was comfortable seated in her armchair, one long-fingered hand was placed on a backrest, the other one was lying negligently on his lap.

Charlotte felt a tickling in her neck. Physically, he attracted her, she felt the need to be touched by these slender fingers in places she didn't even dare to think of while he was sitting vis-a-vis from her.

'You came back, too.' He insisted and she knew it was about time to discuss the task they had been assigned to.

'How much did Dumbledore tell you?'

'He informed me that my former classmate Charlotte Morrigan would come for the next term teaching DADA. And since we had been working together so smoothly, we could team-up together again and find an object of his interest. And that we are supposed to find the object in question within one-year time limit because you'll be gone after the year.'

There was a hint of doubt in his usual self-content manner, still he was tempted. The possibility of a grain of truth within this fairy-tale was too alluring not to search for it. Lord Voldemort hadn't been able to resist it as well as Dumbledore. And if she was honest to herself, she hadn't the strength to resist the call, too.  
'I believe we can make it this time, Severus. I have a theory why we didn't succeed last time.'

'And you believe to find a legend in one year that refused to be found by him and the both of us in years?'

Conspiratorial, she leaned forward and whispered. 'Yes. Because we have gained experience and the Dark Lord lacked the most important and basic essence to find it.'

The idea was beginning to tempt him, he leaned forward, fixed her with his gaze and met her smirk with an even one. Though it was a slight chance they were betting on, he would take the challenge. 'Indeed.'

Charlotte took the hairpin of her bun, some strands had escaped it and started to unnerve her by falling right into her eyes. Through the hairpin in her mouth she had difficulties to articulate a sentence. 'Starting tomorrow morning, Severus?'

The way Severus observed her before answering, made her conscious that fixing her hair within the firelight was probably the most seductive act she could perform under the given circumstances. 'Agreed. What about the Dark Lord's papers?'

This time she paid extra care to turn her hair very tight and to secure it carefully. 'Be prepared to leave.'

Severus' eyes narrowed to slits in suspicion, he didn't know about the Dark Lord's little secrets and was jumping to conclusions why she did. 'You know where he keeps them?'

Amused, Charlotte grinned and put her fingertips together. 'Yes.'

'Don't keep me on tenterhooks.'

Her smile deepened, Severus observed her with mistrust and she didn't want to miss his reaction. 'Antarctica.'

He was too composed for open surprise, but his mistrust was tangible. 'It is winter there at the moment. Are you sure?'

'I ravenviewed him.' She had reckoned with his rather puzzled expression and offered an explanation while Munin croaked. 'I had several raven observing his every steps,' Severus sideglanced at the black bird. 'They reported to me that he hid the plans after our graduation in a cavern in Antarctica.'

Severus was assured, but not satisfied. 'You never used raven during school.'

'I did, but you were too preoccupied and focussed to notice.' Charlotte hoped that her accusing stare made clear that she was speaking of Evans. 'Raven are the perfect spies, everpresent, noisy by nature, intelligent, loyal, drawn to darkness and death.'

With delight Charlotte noticed him refilling his cup with warm tea and placing both hands around it. 'So Antartica is it?'

She underlined her response with a determined nod. 'Yes.'

'Time?'

On the one hand, they would need a full night's sleep not to be tired out. On the other hand, the later they started, the more people became aware of their leaving. The best solution was to start as early as possible.  
'I'll pick you up at 7 in the morning.'

In response, he simply nodded.  
'I'll be ready.'

Over and over again Severus had sideglanced at the raven at her desk who never lost sight of him and this time she took the hint.  
'Severus, may I introduce you to Munin.'

His lips curled in sincere mocking.  
'How adequate. Where is Hugin?'

'Back at home. Dumbledore barely accepted one raven.' He was slightly startled at her response and she barely contained a laughter. 'Really, Severus, there is no Hugin:'

'Great. I thought you're lost in myths and legends completely.'

'Every myth and every legend contains a grain of truth.' she countered.

'I highly doubt that, Charlotte.'

A topic they had discussed ever so often and had never found a common ground, there was no need to bring it up again. She couldn't help but observing him, what was different around him that attracted her so much?

The warmth of the tea relaxed her fingers and she took a sip placing both hands around the cup, it draw her attention away from the tangible sexual tension. How could he stand it and sit so negligent across her? Charlotte winked and the fire diminished, it was enough to light the room, but not too much to warm it.

'I see that you are still not very fond of wands.' Severus remarked.

There wasn't so much hatred and anger in him as it used to be, she noticed, but still bitterness. All in all, he had grown up from the teenager she once knew to the young man sitting in front of her now. She would have to revise the picture she had of him when they had graduated.

Defiantly she raised her chin  
'I am capable of using one and I can teach.'

Very Severusish, he came directly to the point, leaning forward as he insisted.  
'Do you have one?'

Mischief glittered in Charlotte's eyes, he knew her too well. When did she abandon her old one? Right after school?  
'They are freely available in stores.'

With undeniable satisfaction he settled back in the chair.  
'Fine, get one soon. You'll need some practice to fool the students.'

She'd admit Severus had a point here and made a metal note to pay – how was his name? Olivier? - a visit on the next occasion.

The way Severus relaxed in her armchair reminded her very much of an old acquaintance of theirs, only the ever-present vodka-bottle lacked.  
'Greetings from Kakaroff.'

The disdain in his features was obvious, who wouldn't despise this traitorous fellow, betraying his conspirers on the first occasion given, only to save his own skin.  
'How is he?'

'Great, the same pompous bastard he always was. He can make a big show of himself once having been close to the Dark Lord and having nothing to fear. Only youngsters right in front of him who wouldn't remember his traitorous tongue are impressed, but not for long. His alcohol consumption is worse then ever, still his talents are perfect to raise strong Durmstrang alumni.'

'What will his choice be?'

'He doesn't have a choice, Severus. I'll put it blunt: he is wetting his pants already for the day the Dark Lord will rise to power once again. His chances to survive it are zero and he is aware of it. If the Dark Lord doesn't finish him off, the ones he sent to Azkaban will do the job. We should pay close attention that his downfall won't be ours as well, he'll try to save his skin. Once a traitor, always a traitor.'

Her assessments of people around her had always been alarmingly to the point and Severus would rely on it.

She barely suppressed a yawn, her day had been a long one and he must have noticed it, since he stood.  
'It is late.'

'You're right.'

Stiffening a second yawn, she stood and opened the door and as he passed her ever so close, she couldn't resist the temptation his presence was for her.  
'Wait.' He stopped short, his chin just inches before her mouth, she could feel his warm breath on her skin and goosebumps run down her spine. 'There's a spider on your shoulder.'

She pretended to flick it away, it almost felt like electricity flowing between her fingers and him. Charlotte looked up only to meet his intense stare, it made her leaning her head back and offering him her lips. He was tempted to accept the invitation, he inched closer until she could feel the warmth from his skin. What was it like to be kissed again by him? Was he wondering the same? Their eyes kept locked into each other until Munin croaked and they shrieked apart. The magic of the moment was gone and he walked on rather briskly.  
'Good night, Charlotte.'

Rather hesitant, not willing to let go of him, she stepped back into her rooms.  
'Good night, Severus.'

Did she imagine things or was his voice rather hoarse? Charlotte observed his rather fast leaving form until he turned around the next corner. She closed her door, securing it with an alarm for Munin who would inform her if someone wanted to see her. Did Severus run down the hall? For once she didn't care, she was too tired that she decided to skip dinner and to head straight for her bed.

* * *

With the last amount of self-control and virtue that he had left he had fled. Yes, as bitter as it sounded, he had to admit that he had fled Charlotte's overwhelming presence.

She had deliberately stopped him so close that he could smell her perfume. It was still the same she had used while they had been in school, it was one of the fragrances he was sure he would remember until the very end of his life. It astonished him how deep the remembrance of a certain odour run.

For six years he hadn't seen her, he had reckoned never to see her again. Until one week ago when Dumbledore had called him, explaining that Charlotte Morrigan out of all people would come back to Hogwarts to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. And since they had known each other so well, it was his task to work together with her and find out anything about her. And naturally, Dumbledore had placed a huge file on his desk and asked him to retrieve any possible information about her he could get.

The last time he had seen her was just before he had received his dark mark. Together with the other aspirants he had waited in front of the Dark Lords rooms, a rather heated discussion could be heard through the closed door. He had wondered where Charlotte was, when all of a sudden the door opened and she stalked out of the room. Aside from her reddened cheeks, there had been no outer signal of the quarrel that she must have had and she stopped only short before him to say good-bye.

Voldemort had never explained what had happened and was surprisingly calm. At that time he had assumed that Charlotte had taken the mark beforehand and had been sent on a mission. But she had never came back and Voldemort had never mentioned her again. There had been several occasions he had thought she would show up: searching for the child of the prophecy, ambushing the Potters, taking Voldemort's side in the war, but she remained absent. Did that mean that she was Voldemort's servant? Did that mean that she abandoned him? He would find out eventually, Dumbledore relied on him.

Where did Charlotte's true loyalty lie? Until the very day of their parting, no, until the day Lily died, he never questioned that Charlotte obeyed Lord Voldemort. With the benefit of hindsight, reconsidering her actions and words, he wasn't sure anymore. He still remembered their first meeting before the Dark Lord.

_All of them had been shivering in awe, standing for the first time right in front of him. His powers were immense, emerging from him, a sensation of thrilling, fear and death spread around him. There had been five aspirants from Hogwarts, all being Slytherin, and only one girl who happened to be Charlotte. And it was her the Dark Lord addressed first.  
'How extraordinary, a girl. Introduce yourself.'_

_She had fallen on her knees, bowing low, her forehead touching the ground.  
'I am Charlotte Morrigan, My Lord. I'd seek to be guided by you, to learn anything the Dark Arts are able to cover and conquer.'_

_Lord Voldemort's eyes started to gleam red.  
'Interesting. Why?'_

_Her expression had been blank  
'My Lord, I do have no dreams and hopes, but I do have an ambition.'_

_Bellatrix had laughed and he couldn't think of a greater discrepancy between the fanatic lunatic light within Bellatrix Lestrange and the seemingly calm Charlotte Morrigan, who appeared __completely_ _cold and impassible. Nevertheless they both appeared equally deadly determined and ruthless.  
'I like her.'_

_From that very second Charlotte had risen to the most appreciated candidate for Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord had touched her chin to make her look up to him  
'A true Morrigan. I didn't thought that I'd see the day one of you came seeking me. Tell me, how is your father?'_

_She had matched Lord Voldemort's staring  
'Unchanged.'_

_Upon the loud laughter of the Dark Lord they all had exchanged glances, even the experienced, older Death eaters. It seemed to be an old joke only to be understood by the two since a creepy smile played around Charlotte's lips._

No, back then there had never been a doubt about her loyalties. As far as Severus was concerned, Charlotte never did something by accident, she was the most cunning and deceitful witch who had ever crossed his way. Being among the Quidditch players with the most fools on her account, she had cheated and lied ruthlessly if she wanted to achieve her ambition. So why was she back? Surely not only to seduce her old classmate Severus Snape, she could have anyone she desired. But that might be a nice side-challenge in her eyes.

Severus was bound to notice that she was oblivious to any sort of decoration most women liked. For her bun she used plain needles, only one rather simple Japanese pin had stuck out, jingling with the slightest movement of her head. At last that made it impossible for her to sneak up behind him, a reassuring feeling. The simple silver chain around her neck was the same she had worn every day while she had been his classmate, she had added a drop-shaped emerald to the everpresent silver ankh.

And he couldn't deny that she had grown into a woman. She was nearly as tall as him, not delicate built, but slender with curves in all desired places. Her simple close-cut, blue velvet dress had directed his attention several times to where -no doubt - she had intended to. Convenient enough, the long sleeves had covered her arms.

All in all she was a tad too interesting to be called a beauty and she was wasting zero effort to change it, appearances didn't matter to her. Her oval maiden face had sharpened into more womanly features, more distinct, more refined. Her keen grey eyes reflected her ever present stubbornness and intelligence, her long golden hair had been gathered in a slightly messy bun. Her nose was a tad too large and covered with freckles, her mouth, red, full lips, contrasted her pale skin teasingly.

These lips had tempted him from the very beginning, challenging him how they smelled, how they tasted, begged him to be kissed. The moment she had opened the bun and shaken her head, raising her hands to gather it, had been the most teasing one. She wouldn't refuse him, he could feel it, she was attracted to him, she hadn't been able to suppress the little signals her body had sent at him. Without being aware of it, Charlotte was an amorous woman, she had always been. But as deceitful and ruthless as she was, she had never taken advantage of it. He couldn't even remember her dating anyone besides him though there had never been a lack of suitors.

There was no need denying it, she attracted him. He felt himself tempted to run his hands around her small waist, over her well-formed, round hips, that swung teasingly with every step she took. Her well-sized breast, not too small, he had observed moving under her breath in the firelight.

Upon pondering he had reached his quarters and he realised that his thoughts had drifted from the more business like ones he could justify easily to more delicate one's he couldn't legitimate so negligently. Damn, if he didn't pay close attention, she'd mess up his life faster than he could blink - once again.

It was better for his sane state of mind and soul if he busied himself with preparing and creating new potions for the coming year. Hadn't Charlotte always been proven quite resourceful for the most exotic and rare potions ingredients?

No, he forced himself back on his work. He wouldn't let his thoughts linger one more second on her, the ingredients he had in store would have to do it.

* * *

[1] Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds; album: No more shall we part; song: We came along this road; 2000


	3. Do you love me?

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowlings, Nick Cave's lines are all his, OCs are mine.

**CHAPTER TWO – Do you love me?**

_She was given to me to put things right  
And I stacked all my accomplishments beside her  
Still I seemed so obsolete and small  
I found God and all his devils inside her  
In my bed she cast the blizzard out  
A mock sun blazed upon her head  
So completely filled with light she was  
Her shadow fanged and hairy and mad__  
Our love-lines grew hopelessly tangled  
And the bells from the chapel go jingle-jangle _[1]

There were three things Severus would take home from this trip. It were the sensation of freezing cold, the impression of utter darkness and the desperation of absolute isolation - only penguins dared to brave the hostile elements. It wasn't precisely the most inviting environment he could envision: Antarctica.

Though they both had put on several of the strongest warming charms in addition to their warmest cloth, a vicious wind blew hard, making every step an effort and let the freezing sensation reach his very bones. Moreover, he couldn't use his wand too often illuminating the surroundings, Antarctica was closely observed from space by muggle-world for they struggled for the rare resources that could be found here. Not to mention the few human nut cases observing the penguins by choice.

Charlotte had brought a small clay-ball along, glowing blue, serving her as a light source. She had fastened it under her hood, it illuminated her path and she had both hands free. A clear advantage, he made a mental note to ask her for such a ball as soon as they were back, comfortable seated in front of a fireplace, a cup of tea warming their frozen hands.

The raven sitting under Charlotte's cloak had guided them as close to the hide-out as possible and now they were searching for the entrance. According to Charlotte, the raven claimed that it wasn't sure about the precise location, it had been six years ago and the landscape shifted fast within this desolate and forgotten place, but it_ guessed _they were close. They had separated looking for hints of magic indicating an entrance, it rose their prospects to find it _fast_. What had top priority.

Soon enough he found a small rift with traitorous traces and called Charlotte over. The black bird wasn't quite sure and gave them a few croaks, Charlotte ended the pointless discussion by sending it home. Severus sent her a questioning glance and the stiff response told him that she was as frozen as he was. 'She can't help us any further, Severus, and birds run on higher temperature. Her companion who knew the location got killed some time ago, so she is our only resource.'

'How reassuring.' Severus sneered, while entering the rift, her closely behind.

All of a sudden the storm vanished and with it the howling, the abrupt silence hurt in his ears and the missing wind left him feeling warm in an odd way. The rift was long and small, they were forced to proceed sideways what seemed an eternity to him. It meandered about several miles, until the passage widened into a hall and he stopped short before entering. It took Charlotte some time to catch up, she had insisted to put some wards up for the absolute fantastic possibility that someone was insane enough to follow them.

As far as he was concerned it was way cleverer to ambush them once they were back, it spared the inconveniences they were facing. And what he noticed in the dim cavern while he waited for Charlotte wasn't exactly what he called a little inconvenience. Yes, if he was to retrieve the files from himself and Charlotte, he would simply wait until they were back.

To indicate that she arrived a few minutes later, she tapped on his shoulder and he stepped aside, so that she could see what lay ahead. Without hesitation she took her blue clay-ball and before he could stop her, she threw it against a pillar in the centre of the hall. Much to his surprise not a sound was heard and the cavern was comfortable illuminated. He turned, only to face her smug grin, while her muffled grumbling told him that she wasn't very enthusiastic about the sight and he could only agree.

'What do you think?' her voice was very low and he answered equally hushed.

'Blood-spell for the documents, the trap could be noise-, motion- or range-induced.'

The position of the papers was crystal clear for they were buried within a gigantic ice crystal reaching like a pillar from the ground of the cavern to the top, it was transparent, enabling the teasing view on the documents though they were completely out of range.

'Yes for the blood-spell. I am not sure about the trigger for the trap either, Severus.'

They both looked up to the ceiling, one icicle was hanging right beside the other and there was no doubt that they would pierce anyone who would trigger them. Was it really ice? He extended a finger and flipped it against the nearest wall. The brilliant, ringing sound left no doubt and they exchanged a glance.

'Glass' whispered Charlotte.

In his cloak was a small, empty vessel he had handy for the prospect that he might find something he could collect, it was disposable and he sent it after Charlotte's ball. The clinging sounds made him shudder after the long silence before and he exchanged a quick glance with Charlotte who nodded. The trap was not noise-induced and not motion-induced, he continued in his normal voice.

'I'll go and retrieve the documents, you'll give me rear cover.' He locked his gaze on the crystal pillar, this was his goal, Charlotte would deal with anything else, she was capable, she had proven it on many occasions before.

Her hand on his shoulder stopped him before he took a step. 'Why you?'

'The Dark Lord is a half-blood like me. It raises our chances.'

Charlotte removed her hand. Had she assumed he would act out of pure chivalrousness? 'Agreed. I'll be right behind you.'

There was one thing they had to clear before he stepped inside and Severus pointed to the rift behind them. 'Return path?'

A shake of her head was followed by a suggestion. 'Apparating?'

Severus pointed to the many icicles blocking the way. 'The ceiling?'

The wicked grin in her face wasn't exactly what assured him. 'There won't be any ceiling left once I am done with it.'

'And if it is?'

'Improve, Severus.'

In doubt, he raised an eyebrow, he wouldn't bet his life on this 'plan' and he was sure that she noticed it, she rolled her eyes unnerved.  
'If you feel insecure, use your patronus.'

'I can't retrieve the papers AND control the patronus.'

The gleaming light within Charlotte wasn't to his liking while she responded 'I can control it.'

'YOU control MY patronus?' Never in a thousand years he would hand over the control of his ultimate defence to someone else, even if it was her.

Somehow he had managed to annoy her completely, he heard her teeth grinding and her voice was barely under control.  
'Use MINE and GO, Mr. Control-Freak, or I'll do it alone.'

All at once the cavern was lit in broad, white light and he had to cover his eyes from the abrupt explosion. So much for not arising attention in the muggle-world, they would have to destroy everything thoroughly to leave no indications behind.

It took him a few seconds to spot a colossal opalescence butterfly, the glass-icicles reflected and enhanced it, nothing less could be expected from Charlotte Morrigan and her patronus. He perceived her muffled 'Divide.' before the one butterfly parted into hundreds of small ones. Never before he had witnessed such a performance. About when and why did her patronus change? Where had Charlotte learned it? What more had she in store? 'How am I supposed to control them?'

'Part of them react to you, Severus. And now, proceed.'

Charlotte acted as if there was a need to hurry. Why was she so impatient? There was nobody with a drawn wand right behind them. Nevertheless, he took a cautious step forward, eyeing the surroundings closely, always ready to draw back if necessary. Charlotte leaned her back against his and they proceeded carefully back on back. A swift rustling sound followed by an annoyed groan from Charlotte let him stop short half-ways to the pillar. 'Prepare to apparate, Severus. The entrance is gone.'

The Dark Lord wouldn't be the Dark Lord if there were no obstacles and traps ahead, Severus resumed. 'Seemed a tad too easy.'

Charlotte grumbled in response.

They had reached the pillar and he started to search for the vessel to collect the demanded liquid, while Charlotte remained facing the walls and scanning them for suspicious signs. He had to touch the pillar while surrounding it, he couldn't see its shapes clearly for the glass was too diaphanous. In the forth round around the pillar he detected a small pond. 'Found it.'

The only answer was a concentrated, muffled 'mmmm' by Charlotte, she took it as a warning, and prepared for battle. Without hesitation, Severus pushed up his sleeve and cut himself with his wand. The chilling cold took possession of his bared arm, this wasn't going any good. The freezing sensation made his veins contract and close, he'd have trouble to collect enough blood. Charlotte must have noticed his little problem, no wonder as tense as she was right now, and alarmed she demanded to know. 'What is it, Severus?'

'Too cold.'

'I can give you a helping hand.' she offered all too eager.

Yes, he could envision Charlotte enjoying the momentum, but there were more healthier options. 'No, thanks.' He added more warmth in his arm, and a small drop formed and fell into the vessel.

While it had been silent until now, a pandemonium broke out and Charlotte hissed in annoyance behind him. His task was to open the pillar and retrieve the papers and exactly that would he do, never caring to turn to the reason for her excitement.

Severus concentrated on the next drop, shutting his surroundings out of his consciousness, it indeed felt like squeezing the blood out. When finally enough drops were added and the vessel fell down, spilling the small amount of the red liquid on the white base of the pillar, it felt like an eternity to him.

What alarmed him was Charlotte's shocked 'Oh, no.' and he didn't wait for the cracks forming at the base of the pillar reaching the top. He wrapped his hand in his cloak and slammed it against the frictions in the glass, making an opening. He grabbed the papers and yelled 'Got them.'

'Apparate!' was all he heard from Charlotte and incredulous, he looked up only to face the dark sky and the twinkling stars being seemingly within his grasp. What had happened to the ceiling? He would have noticed Charlotte blowing it of.

With a bad feeling in his stomach he turned, only to notice Charlotte facing a disproportionate glass hedgehog. It appeared as if all icicles from the ceiling had gathered to form the animal. Within the gigantic creature, crimson mist had condensed, every time it opened the mouth, a small black cloud came towards him, but Charlotte sent her butterflies between. Black magic itself. Within the second, the black mist made contact with one of her dazzling butterflies, the butterfly and the mist vanished in a puff.

From time to time, when she appeared to be busy, glass-icicles from the back of the hedgehog were sent like missiles after them. Her bun had loosened and when she raised her hand to counter them, he could clearly see that her hands were bleeding. There was no way she would leave, she would fight it till the bitter end. They had to, muggles weren't prepared for such a creature and could eventually find out something that wasn't meant for them.

After analysing the hedgehog's movements and Charlotte's reactions to it closely, it appeared crystal clear that it was after him, not her. Severus was the one who had the files, he couldn't just leave her behind facing the artful dark creature, one couldn't defeat it, only conceal it. Within seconds he closed the distance between them and cast his own patronus.

Charlotte's disdainful reaction to it, as she became aware of the doe, was what he had expected. 'Romantic fool.'

'It's effective.'

She left it unanswered and waved him to occupy the enemy, her strategy was clear, she would blow up the glass-protection from behind and he would use the momentum to conceal the black mist, his vessel was still lying handy on the ground.

Severus moved teasingly in front of the combatant, if it was lacking one thing, it was intelligence. It wasn't modifying its attacks, going straight for him, never realising that Charlotte was missing. If it had been only one intruder, the hedgehog might have succeeded occupying the intruder until the back-up force arrived. But as the situation was given, two intruders and no back-up force, Charlotte and he would succeed.

Without any difficulties, Charlotte had managed to sneak up behind it, while he countered the attacks until he noticed the controlled lightning emerging from her, first spreading everywhere, then being directed into the ground. Perfect, she would blow it up from beneath, he didn't bother to counter the next attack, the lightning struck the hedgehog the next second, sending splinters of glass in all directions, Charlotte's butterflies were more then helpful and his doe took care of the black mist, never letting it spread until he had secured the very last bit in his vessel and sealed it hastily with charms.

Only then he had time to look for Charlotte, she kneeled on the ground, gasping for air, one hand holding her shoulder. For a second, she looked in his direction, just enough to notice the concealed vessel, then she collapsed. He cast a quick glance around, there was nothing left for muggles except the spilled blood and Charlotte's clay-ball. He took care of it with a cast before he hurried over to her and turned her on her back suppressing an annoyed comment.

Once more she had gone to her limits, wasted more energy than required and risked more than needed. Her hands and arms were covered with small cuts through her dress, one small piece of an icicle was sticking in her shoulder and supposedly she had taken a direct hit from the black magic as well. Under a murmur from her, he pulled the splinter out of her shoulder and gathered her in his arms, paying attention not to move the hurt shoulder too much before giving first aid. He cast a last glance around, taking care of the last traitorous signs and apparated to their first portkey, carrying her.

As he arrived finally before the front gates of Hogwarts, he hurried to his quarters without taking the long way around. Much to their luck it was summer vacation and nobody crossed their way. Dumbledore wanted to keep their mission a secrecy and going to Madame Pomfrey – who was on holiday – as well as going to St. Mungo was out of question under the given circumstances, they had agreed on keeping a low profile. Her injuries were minor, no vital spots were hit and they could take care of them alone. It would be more then revealing having to explain her injuries.

After him treating her wounds and her regaining consciousness, Severus had to threaten her to force a sleeping potion down her throat to have her resting and recovering. Yes, Charlotte refused potions, accepted them only if there was an absolute need and the threat alone made her close her eyes in instant. It gave him the chance to check the retrieved files without interference until she had recovered.

Several hours later – he must have fallen asleep in his cosy armchair, the files in his hands – he was awaken by a clicking noise and the opening of the door to his bedroom.

Not being conscious of it, he winked several times about the exceptional sight, appearing almost supernatural. Her golden, opened hair floated around her like a glowing curtain, her long skirt had a cut from the hem to her hips as a result from the fight, revealing one of her ever so long and white legs. Her unearthly fair and pale skin let her red, full lips contrast teasingly while she leaned against his door frame.

Why hadn't he been aware of her presence while they had been in school? Every fibre in his body draw him near her. Had it been because of his - as Charlotte had used to call it - 'unhealthy obsession' with Lily? Charlotte wasn't as brilliant as Lily, but her mixture of elegance, grace and sexiness was impossible to endure, called for being worshipped as Mulciber and Avery had put it. He had never understood what they had meant back then, but it started to dawn him now. In addition there was the composition of being inapproachable and appealing, of rejection and acceptance all at once

The way she walked up to him in grace and tease made him reacting in an unwanted way, he felt the need to claim her as his for once and forever, why hadn't he done it already? Lily was gone, she would never come back. He had to repent for his evil deeds, yes, but didn't he deserve a little pleasure?

The distance was closed and she stood before him, bending the documents in his hands so that she could have a look. 'Thanks for taking care of me, Severus.'

With her teasing presence right before him, it took some effort to stay even. 'No offence.'

Sending him a thankful glance and a warmhearted smile, she took some of the documents. 'Something worth the effort?'

'I haven't skimmed all of them yet, I suggest to sort them first and compare them with Dumbledore's.'

'Agreed. I'll take Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.'

This appeared evenhanded, Charlotte taking the most neat and the most messed ones and he nodded in consent. In silence they started to divide the paper, it was a welcomed diversion from the sexual tension that had built up inside him. Though they couldn't avoid their hands brushing against each other from time to time, his mind was occupied.

Working together with Charlotte was as fruitful and effective as he recalled. After several evenings it had already become a habit to meet in his rooms since Charlotte claimed that she would never ever leave his cosy armchair again, once she had sat in it. His suspicion arouse rather quickly, that it was the armchair in addition to the whiskey he had offered the first evening that had made up Charlotte's mind. She had never been able to resist the call of a quality malt and he did serve only the best.

They had discussed, disputed, argued and brawled over the plans and papers Dumbledore had given them only to agree that they were as useless as Voldemorts, that they had retrieved in Antarctica. It were precisely the same documents even with the obvious same modifications. The footprints could be neglected, unless they were from the very formation of Hogwarts and these were not to be found, they had mysteriously vanished – or taken away on purpose. Once the suspicion arose, they got aware that not only some of the footprints lacked, there were hints about reports that couldn't be found as well as some contracts that lacked. One should assume that such important evidence would be safely secured. Upon request, Dumbledore informed them, that he had given them everything he had. In the end they had come to the conclusion that Voldemort had copied the originals from Dumbledore and that he had been thoroughly, not one was missing or too much. All their efforts had been futile.

Now the documents were lying in eight piles divided in two rows between them. The Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw one's from Dumbledore in one row and the ones from Voldemort in the other

While Charlotte was rather irritated and frustrated by now, tossing her head back in his armchair, closing her eyes and tapping with her fingers on the messy Hufflepuff's founder papers, he paced the room.

'This isn't getting us anywhere, Severus.'

'Make a suggestion.' She had an explanation ready for sure, her statement was rhetorical.

'We need the original documents, we won't proceed otherwise. It is like looking for a needle in a haystack,' she concluded.

Her skin appeared more pale then ever, something was unsettling her to her very core. 'And how we are supposed to get our hands on those?'

Her lips were pressed to a thin line and her words were hardly understandable through her clenched teeth. 'My families' library.'

Something must be wrong with his hearing, he felt his intestines squirming and a sick feeling took possession of him, he had to recheck. 'The Morrigan's library?'

Her response proved that she hadn't perceived his query. 'Do you have an idea what awaits us there, Severus?'

What an odd question since he still had their last visit in livid memory though it had been almost seven years ago. This library existed for hundreds of years, containing the most precious and rare books he had ever seen. If there was a source for unique documents, then it was there. But being granted access was more than exceptional and surviving it even more unlikely. This question augured badly. 'No.'

The irony didn't get through to her, exceptional and prove of her upset state. 'This isn't going to be a mere child's play, Severus.'

As if the thought had never crossed his mind. Their eyes met, the library was the only promising lead they had and they both didn't like it. A blood-curdling sensation took possession of his body and Charlotte wasn't looking any better. They would have to enter the wrecked ruin the Morrigan clan dared to call a castle, talk with her gloomy father and look for documents within the highly secured tower that served as the Morrigan's library.

They would be lucky to make it alive inside the library alone, not to mention the traps it was peppered up with inside. He remembered very well the last time they had accessed it and they had only been looking for simple books about the Dark Arts. They had averted disaster by heartbeat and now they would have to go levels deeper.

Charlotte extended her hand, her voice was rough. 'I need a whiskey.'

Without another word he stood, got two fresh beakers – Charlotte wasn't picky about vessels as long as they contained enough hard liquor - and poured more of his very special whiskey then he did under normal circumstances. Upon lingering his thoughts on Mr. Obscure, Mr. Bird of Prey and Mr. Morbid Morrigan, he doubled his own potion. As he turned and saw Charlotte resting her face within her hands he handed her his glass. 'Here.'

'Thanks.' She needed only four mouthful to gulp down the ingredient of the beaker, his glass hadn't even touched his lips. Her legendary Scottish hard drinking habits could bear another one and he refilled the beaker within her extended hand. The content followed the first ones in an alike fashion, that seemed to have done the job, Over the years her drinking habits that he remembered so well hadn't subdued at all. It had been in their seventh Hogwarts year, it had been on their first so-called date at one of Slughorn's parties.

_She waited for him in the common room and upon noticing her, he needed all his will-power to appear oblivious. With her tall, slender built, pale skin, her golden hair and her huge grey eyes within her fair face, she almost didn't look human. Under the deceitful friendly glares, Charlotte accepted his arm, accompanied by a look at him that made one of the witnesses utter a damn and cracking a pencil in half. _

_Once the door of the common room closed behind them, Charlotte smiled and stopped him. He knew what she was up to, but never expected such a strong feeling of electricity running through his veins as she kissed him, throwing her arms around him and pressing her body against his. He returned the favour, both of them being fully aware of the fact that the common's room door opened and that they were observed._

_To him, it felt that there was no way of ending the kiss soon, with Charlotte ruffling his hair and pulling on his shirt, her frigid hands slipping under it, but it had to end. As they parted, Charlotte's cheeks were red, her breathing was faster, her hair and dress were in slight disorder as well as his. He raised his hand to smoothen his hair and sort his shirt, but she stopped him, whispering in his ear.  
'It looks perfect. Nothing awakes more interest then the idea that you are desired. And nothing is more turning down then the idea that you are desperate. Leave it as it is.'_

_Her lipstick wasn't accurately on her lips anymore and he licked his, only to taste her lingering. _

_They had entered the party walking arm in arm and Slughorn had come to greet him. 'Snape, how delightful to have you around.' The Professor noticed with a puzzled expression_ _Charlotte standing beside him 'Miss Morrigan, what are you doing here?'_

_'She is my company.' As if this wasn't obvious, with her arm in his and Charlotte picking up the first long drink, gulping it down, putting the empty beaker back on the tray under the shocked stares of Severus, Slughorn and the girl holding the tray. Never giving it a second thought, Charlotte picked the second beaker, greeting them, 'Cheers.'_

_That threw Slughorn a curve, with effort he struggled for words.  
'em, om, delighting. Enjoy yourselves.' He thought a second about his words, found back his footing and whispered 'No intimacies within my rooms.' Charlotte sent him an innocent glance that made Slughorn shiver before he left them alone._

_Most of the gathered had no business with him, from that point of view, Severus was more than relieved to have Charlotte around, he wouldn't be as isolated as he had been on the occasions before. Yes, his self-content was better than ever, he was pleased with himself. He would face Lily and tell her what he wanted to say for such a long time already._

_However, Charlotte let no drop of alcohol before her nose go waste and was way ahead in her consummation when they spotted Potter approaching them and addressing her while ignoring Severus deliberately. 'Morrigan. What are you doing here?'_

_The smug smile on her face was self-evident as well as the puppy look from her wide, innocent eyes while she handed Potter a fresh long drink. How on earth did she manage that a tray with fresh drinks was always handy within her range? Definitely this was not healthy. 'Potter. I have a date. And you?'_

_It gave Severus a bit of satisfaction seeing Potter frowning and emptying the glass. Mysteriously, the beaker within Potter's hand refilled and irritated the young man shock his head but continued drinking and inquired.  
'Date? Who on earth - in the sane state of his mind - would ask _you_ for a date?'_

_All she did was leaning against Severus and realisation dawned in Potter, it felt like a little triumph. Digesting the news, Potter gave them a closer look and seemed to notice the little signs they had left beforehand.  
'Got yourself a girlfriend, Snivellus? Morrigan of all people? What did you do? Love potion?'  
He run his eyes up and down on Charlotte, looking for obvious signs of cheating._

_Clearing his possesion, Severus laid a hand around Charlotte's waist who placed her hand above his and pressed it slightly in support.  
'Judge others by your own standards, Potter?'_

_Under her eyelashes, Charlotte cast a daring glance at Potter. 'Obviously he does, Severus.' while she picked three cocktail-glasses from a passing by servant, handing one to him and one to Potter, leaving the irritated sunny boy to deal with the long drink and cocktail at once._

_Mischief took over and Potter grinned. 'Going to play next week, Morrigan?'_

_'Prepare yourself, Potter.'_

_In doubt, Potter raised a questioning eyebrow at Charlotte, nodding in Severus direction. 'With a little off-field-training?'_

_Severus could almost envision Charlotte's wicked grin as she replied, rubbing her bum against his groin. With effort he managed to stay even under Potter's unbelieving stare. 'It's boosting concentration and alertness, Potter.'_

_'Morrigan, this is Snivellus we are talking about, you can't be serious.'  
In the first second, Potter was shocked and Charlotte pretended to be equally shocked.  
'Potter, it is Miss Perfect we are talking about, you can't be serious.'_

_Severus elbowed her and they noticed Lily coming, looking for Potter. Appearing slightly alarmed as Lily noticed them standing together and relaxing as she noticed that they actually talked and not quarreled. As perfect as Charlotte fulfilled her tasks, she sent Severus a meaningful glance, fetched two new glasses with drinks and lured Potter away while filling him up. This was his chance. 'Lily,..'_

_With deliberateness she ignored him, passing him, heading straight for Charlotte and Potter. This was his chance and he wouldn't let it it pass unused. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. 'Lily, I want to talk to you.'_

_Her disdainful glare told him that this attempt would be futile. 'How dare you!'_

_Lily brushed his arm aside and caught up to Charlotte and Potter. It was against his pride to run after her and he gave her a few seconds head start to join the trio. _

_The main theme was still Quidditch, no wonder since Slytherin and Griffindor had the next match the coming weekend and Charlotte and Potter would be playing each other. They were both dedicated to the game unlike Lily and himself. Keeping a neutral stance, he stepped beside Charlotte when at once she leaned against him._

_Sending Potter a glance he noticed that his archenemies eyes were a little cloudy. He was drunk and that meant the same for Charlotte.  
'What did you do? Want to leave?' he whispered into her ear while steadying her._

_'No, but I need a shoulder to lean on, can't walk alone. I gave him a potion, he bore more then I estimated.' She spoke under her breath, leaning in to him and snuggling against him. Why was it that her body felt so right, so suiting against his? Severus struggled to wipe the grin of his face, feeling almost pity for Potter having to drink one of Charlotte's a little luck, Potter would end in the hospital wing being drugged and poisened._

_Lily and Potter raised an eyebrow at them and for the first time since the fateful day two years ago, Lily looked at him without utter disgust. She was about to address him, when Potter took an unstable step forward, close to stumbling over his own feet. Lily became aware of his condition.  
'James, you're drunk! How could you!'_

_Charlotte snuggled closer to Severus, sending a challenging glance at Lily. while the latter guided James to the nearest chair at a table, never stopping to comment his state._

_Severus whispered in Charlotte's ear 'Well done.'_

_'I don't think so, I am as drunk as he is.'_

_Indeed, she was, she had problems with her balance, brushing with her ever so teasing movements against him, so that his hormones continued to betray him. By holding her tighter, he tried to still her, he couldn't let go of her either, this would be humiliating for them both.  
'Hold on, nobody will notice.'_

_Her body relaxed slightly, only to stiffen a second later, she had become aware of his delicate situation. As if it couldn't get any worse, Slughorn approached, having digested the news of Severus bringing Charlotte along.  
'Severus, Charlotte, I see you helped yourselves' The professor eyed the empty beaker in Charlotte's hand, without any doubt noticing that it was a different one than before.. 'What a wonderful Slytherin match you are!'_

_His stiff posture belied his jovial words and Severus prayed that Charlotte had enough conscious brain left to not let it end in an affront. She made the wisest decision she probably could, she kept her mouth shut while Slughorn guided them to Lily and Potter.  
'Why don't you team up with the Griffindor match? I can't think of a better team, two of my best potions students together with the Quidditch captains of the respective houses.'_

_With effort Charlotte took her chair beside him and as soon as he was seated, she rested her head on his shoulder. James had his head resting on his hands and upon noticing them, he babbled 'I think I am going to throw up.'_

_Lily was beyond being alarmed 'James, hold on. I'll guide you out.'_

_The next sensation Severus recalled, were Charlotte's warm lips on his own, while James was audibly struggling to hold back witnessing the scene. This would surely be the rumour of the month._

_Her chuckling frame told him, that Charlotte was satisfied with their performance. 'That might have done the job.'_

_While leaving the room, Lily supported Potter and directed him into the desired direction. 'I am not sure yet, Charlotte.'_

'Severus?' Her worried voice brought him back to present.

The beaker rested in his hands, he hadn't drunken one sip. Charlotte had stood and was right in front of him, looking in concern, far too close, far too intense for his taste. In his recall her lips and mouth had tasted and felt so smooth and sweet, What would it be like now? 'Yes?'

She was skeptical of him, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, checking him. How long had he been vacantly?  
'We can leave tomorrow evening, if you have no objections, Severus.'

'Agreed.' He felt ill-prepared, but could one ever be prepared for the unexpected? It was better to face it right away than wasting time pondering about it.

Her perfume reached his sensible nose, close as she was, and he closed his eyes, taking in the alluring scent. All he would have to do, was to extend a hand, she wouldn't refuse him, he could see it in her eyes. What could she want from him? She could have every wizard she wanted, why him?

'What do you want?' His voice betrayed him, reflecting the urge he had felt and fought back from the very first second she had come back to his life: to claim her as his, to mark her before someone else did.

Her hand caressed from his shoulder over to his throat, to his neck, pulling him closer, he didn't put any resistance against her call. 'Please, Severus.' Her lips brushed against his, ever so slightly, ever so teasing, begging to be rekissed. 'l am yours, Severus. There is no use of fighting preordination, you're bound to lose.'

Her tempting lips and aspirated words against his skin made it impossible for him to focuses on her reply. Somehow it seemed a promise and a threat all in one, could he afford to let this chance go waste? With Lily he had wasted his chance, he had never told her what he felt until it was too late. True, he desired Charlotte, he did love Lily, there was a difference. But did one need to feel love to follow the call of attraction? Maybe Charlotte was his one and only chance for a different life. If he refused her, would she give him another chance? Charlotte made his decision and kissed him, deepened the kiss, forced him to answer her.

The electricity he felt was still the same, and as their tongues met, he knew that this time it wouldn't remain with a simple kiss. He couldn't stop what she had begun and she had no intention to, when his unsure hands started to explore her, she showed him how to please her, guiding his hands to her thighs and hers fumbled with his belt and might regret it later, but for now the sensation to be touched in way no one had ever done before was mind blowing, he felt his last restraint vanishing under her experienced hands. Yes, he wanted to know what he had missed until now, though there was a nagging feeling, telling him that he might not be able to relinquish Charlotte once he followed her path to its end. He closed his eyes, enjoying the momentum, giving in to the desire his body felt and his mind refused.

Coming back to his senses, Charlotte was lying on his desk, screwing his documents up, her skirt was pushed up, Severus was standing between her thighs, his hands grabbing them tightly, his trousers dangled around his angles. While he had found release for his first, most urgent craving she pulled him down to her grabbing his cloak. A quick glance around informed him that his desk was a complete mess, ink was spilled, reports were lying on the ground.

'My turn, Severus.' Her twinkling eyes and bright smile accompanied by a demanding move of her hips against his, meant nothing good, promised a busy evening, the mess on his desk and around it had to wait.

He struggled to free himself from his trousers and hardly managed to carry her over to his bed with her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands worked on his buttons until, with a satisfied groan she traced his bare chest with her fingernails.

When he was able to form a coherent thought again, he knew he wanted more of this delicate witch who lay breathing heavily under him in his bed. Was this unique pristine body and this proud and bold witch his? In wonder, he turned her left forearm, there was no mark, she hadn't taken it. 'I am free, Severus.'

He traced her forearm up and down, she was unmarked, she would be his alone. 'No, Charlotte, you are not.'

She moved against him, the teasing move made him react and her wicked smile told him that there was more to come as she pushed him on his back. 'I wonder if you might be right.'

He managed to murmur 'I always have a point.' before she sat on his lap, continuing her tender caressess with an all too superior expression in her face. One day he would get her back for this, but for now as she started her ancient, but ever so effective moves, he would enjoy the momentum to the full.

Severus didn't count the time they spent in bed, but sometime they had fallen in a blissful sleep, Charlotte resting against him and his arm securing her.

All of a sudden the ringing of a clock startled them both. 'What is it?' With instant, Charlotte sat upright in alarm, ready to defend herself, never caring to cover her body, which was now, since he knew what pleasures it held in store, a greater tease than ever. But he had a job to do and tonight was the only option for years.

He stood and looked for his clothes shattered in his rooms were Charlotte had thrown them. 'I have to leave.'

Curious as she was, she followed him, he better kept himself busy searching for his cloths, he wasn't sure if he had the virtue to resist a naked Charlotte, framed like a curtain by her opened hair. 'At 11? In the middle of the night?'

Where was his sock? One, he had found in front of his bed, but the other? Over there, at the armchair. 'Collecting potion ingredients isn't always convenient.'

In deep thought she observed him, he could bet she was checking the possibilities, but came to no solution.  
'Now you made me curious. What kind of ingredient is it that needs to be collected at midnight during new moon?'

And where was his shirt? There it was, dangling from the bedpost. 'Dust of the tiny one's.'

A second too late he realised that he had made a mistake, she was hooked and excitedly looking for her own clothes, already securing her hair.  
'I'll come along.'

'No, you'll ruin it.'

'I'll touch nothing, I just observe. I want to see this, Severus, really. I won't be in the way.'

It was useless from the beginning. The damage would be worse if she sneaked behind him what was exactly what she would do, her mind was set to see the infamous dust dance of the tiny folk and nothing would change it. Who would resent her wish? It was something many longed to see but never got the opportunity.

At last she could make herself useful tagging along. He took two more carefully prepared vessels and threw them one after another. Without any effort she caught them graciously. She had the reputation of having been one of the best snatchers Slytherin ever had and she still lived up to it. With curious, researching fingers she studied the vessel.

'For the dust.' He explained.

'Great. I'll do my best.' She promised and he hoped seriously that would be enough to collect the dust. Even she must have improved over the years and he sent her a look to make her understand that a failure wasn't something he tolerated.

'If you make any noise, I'll have to silence you.''

Charlotte embraced him, giving him a kiss, they both struggled not to last too long and to go deeper. 'Thank you, Severus.'

As if she wouldn't have found a way to come along even without his permission, he swept a strand of hair from her face. Once they were back, they could continue. 'Reflating our old code, Charlotte?'

Quickly they updated their remaining knowledge before they left for the forbidden forest.

* * *

[1] Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds; album: 'Let love in'; song: 'Do you love me?'; 1993


	4. Darker with the day

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowlings, Nick Cave's lines are all his, OCs are mine.

Starting with this chapter the characters might get more defined, revealing more. Please beware that the beginning of the chapter might appear a little hard to read, but nothing too serious happens, and I need it for the plot.

**Chapter Three – Darker with the day** [1]

She had a heartful of love and devotion  
She had a mindful of tyranny and terror  
Well, I try, I do, I really try  
But I just err, baby, I do, I error  
So come find me, my darling one  
I'm down to the grounds, the very dregs  
Ah, here she comes, blocking the sun  
Blood running down the inside of her legs  
The moon in the sky is battered and mangled  
And the bells from the chapel go jingle-jangle  
Do you love me? Like I love you? [2]

There it was, after a long walk through complete darkness, only capable of seeing due to magical enhanced eyesight, Severus and Charlotte had reached the secluded clearing and right there was the tiny folk performing their new moon dance.

It was overwhelming and breathtaking beautiful to watch, hundreds of them dancing in the air, up and down, flipping over in mischief and every each of them leaving a trace of rainbow-like glowing dust behind, Charlotte thought she had never seen anything comparable.

The humming they produced filled the air and let the leaves on the trees around rustle softly in the breeze, the perfect music for the performance. They were disturbed easily and would vanish into thin air upon the slightest interruption and would only show up again years later at new moon once their breeding cycle was near.

The vessel to collect the glowing dust was ready in Charlotte's hand, already opened. As soon as the tiny ones left the clearing they would collect the dust and contain it, it was very sensitive, short lived if not treated with care.

All of a sudden, without any further warning, the humming died and the opening was empty. She hadn't made any noise, had she? To assume that Severus would serve her head on a plate if she had messed up was mildly put. She looked right beside her, ready to defend herself, but Severus wasn't there. Hadn't he been just a second ago?

Where this his footsteps? Never letting her eyes of the empty clearing in front of her she whispered 'Severus?'

There was no answer, what was very unlike him. If silence was required he would at last touch her to let her know that he was there. Why wasn't he answering? They were in the forbidden forest after all, and though they had proceeded carefully, one could never pay enough attention and she had neglected it, too fascinated about the show right in front of her. She murmured a second time, a little louder. 'Severus?'

Still, there was no answer, this was not good. A cold sensation ran down her spine, something was utterly wrong, it wasn't very Severusish not to respond. In slow motion she turned to face the reason for his silence.

And what she saw made her blood run cold. Severus stood only a few steps behind her, rooted to the place, staring stunned at the black hand and the black arm coming directly out of the very center of his body. There had been no warning about another presence, no magic, no noise and the attacker was right behind him, Severus couldn't see him, but she caught a glimpse of a black face, spiky fangs in a wide mouth that formed a sardonic grin. The demon waved at her whispering lasciviously 'Resistance is futile!' before he finished what he had started and entered Severus' body.

If her blood hadn't run cold by now, this was the moment it would at last. This demon didn't belong here, so misplaced it was within the forbidden forest. And Severus had no idea what had got him since it had sneaked from behind. It was no ordinary one, a low ranked wouldn't have dared to approach a wizard like her fellow.

'Occlumens, Incubus, beware!' she shouted and Severus got the hint in the very last moment he was consciously controlling his own body. The last dim glowing in the clearing behind her vanished, the effect of the dust was gone, leaving her in total blackness, facing a demon possessing her company.

This was not the time for a panic. As fast as she could she summoned some light-bulb beetles who left the surroundings in a light that was dim, but fair enough to perform the sight based magic she would need. It dawned to her only then that Severus probably never before in his life had to fight an Incubus, did he even know what a demon was?

Within the friction of the next second she saw amber eyes igniting within Severus' black ones as the demon completed his possession. The Incubus who had attacked him was skilled enough to evade her glance while he changed Severus body to his liking. The hair grew longer and white, his arms and legs protracted, getting thinner, the fingernails protracted to sharp razors and through the smile she could see that the teeth had proceeded to carnivores, this wasn't Severus anymore.

Her instinct made Charlotte backing away, but there was no use in running, a demon was faster and stronger, they overpowered her in everything she had: in speed, in physical strength and in magical abilities. All one could do was to face and outsmart them, they did have weak points, they acted by instinct.

In addition she would never leave a companion helpless behind, not to mention what Justus would do with her once he had learned that she ran from a demon, leaving Severus Snape out of all people behind. Never in her life she would be forgiven.

She was sure Severus could fight the demon himself, but he needed supervision. He had enough instinctive defense, he was an inventive and fast duelist, and he was a strong occlumens – if he knew how to fight an Incubus, that was.

'How wonderful!' This sickly voice was strange and the demon stretched. 'I didn't have a wizard for decades. I had to stick to animals in this rotten place I was kept in. How humiliating for a mighty demon like me to have to posses a rabbit just not to forget how to fuck. Not very mind-blowing.'

They encircled each other, observing one another closely for an opening and Charlotte scanned their surroundings with her mind, searching for a raven she could use as a messenger, but much to her surprise there was no intelligent life-form present within her range. This was more then curious.

She stepped sideward once more and tried to speak only to realize that the demon had already taken care of it, not one tone left her throat.

'How handy, wizard, that you brought your bitch along. That spares me the effort to search for one. '

Faster then Charlotte could wink he was only inches away from her, she tried to evade but was too slow, she tried to shout, but was mute. His speed and force never gave her a chance to resist, without any effort he gathered her wrists in one hand, tieing them together and pinning them with magic above her head to the trunk of a tree. A slight touch of panic started to creep into her usual rational thoughts.

'What a welcome diversion and I already thought, bloody hell, he forgot me down here, but this is compensation. What do you think, wizard? Let us see if she's any good to have it of with her? Yes, I thought so, too.'

So Severus was playing along, testing what was happening to him. This was perfect, he knew how to fool and the Incubi weren't famous for a cunning mind. He wouldn't realize that Severus only pretended to play along.

With his sharpened fingernails the demon cut the upper part of her dress. Shivers run down her spine as his hot hands touched her cold skin, explored her body, stopped for a moment on her waists. By instinct Charlotte evaded him, suppressed a disgusted moan at the touch what earned her a delighted laugh.

'That's what I like, witch! Despise me, disdain me! The more you do, the better. You're my style, flat tummy, firm thighs and buns, long, shapely legs and great tits. Hey, wizard, bet you can fuck your mind of with this exquisite slag.' Something caught his attention and he sniffed until a sardonic grin appeared. 'You just screwed him, bitch. I like that lingering smell, that makes me horny.'

As if he wasn't horny by nature, Charlotte thought. Upon Severus answer, the Incubus threw his head back and laughed loudly 'Holy hell, no, I object. This tart will look gorgeous having a bun in the oven.'

Charlotte needed all her self-control not to spit into his face and give him the resistance he wanted. Severus did his best, she assured herself, he would realize in time what was happening, he was a genius in inventing spells and counters.

All she wanted to do was to close her eyes, but that would cut her of the chance to find an opening. He was only inches apart, licking her firmly pressed lips with his tongue, tracing the outlines. She tried to turn her head, but he was everywhere, following her every move. 'Wanna suck my dick first? Think you are thirsty.'

His foul, bad breath alone was sickening, she had to force herself to nod, anything else would only end in something worse and he stepped back to take in the sight of his prey pinned to the tree. What he saw pleased him, he grinned widely and licked his lips. 'Never seen such a pristine body before. You do have an unique taste in witches, wizard.'

Concentrating on her, he bared his fangs, smirking widely, he had come to a decision. 'I think we're gonna make this lasting, bitch. I can't afford more decades without some fucking.'

Shocked to the core by the meaning of his words, she watched as one of his fingers traced along her shoulder and breast only to stop right above her heart. The demon wouldn't do this, would he? She felt panic raising, how could he know of this magic? It hadn't been practiced, had been buried for centuries. She wouldn't accept a mark, she couldn't afford it. She was free, she had no prevailing bonds. Bonds were restraints, compromises. She had to move on. Was that her shouting? Had he removed his muting spell? 'No, get away from me. Don't do this.'

With all her strength she kicked at him, but with a simple wave of his hand he tied her feet to the trunk, enjoying her fruitless protest to the full. The sardonic, wicked smile around his lips she earned in response wasn't assuring at all, he started incantations in his own language. His fingernail scratched into the skin right above her heart like butter, just enough that blood surfaced and collected in little drops and for the first seconds she was too shocked to move and speak. He was writing Elfish. A demon writing Elfish?

Only then she found her voice back shouting at him in horror, fighting with her restraints, trying to free herself. Everything, but not this! 'No, No, hold on. I'll give you anything in return, but stop it.'

In response he laughed with content, pressing her with his forearm on her throat to the trunk, making it hard to breathe. 'Sh, my little whore. I already have anything I want, there is nothing you can offer me besides your soul and I am not down here for your soul. This' he traced his fingers over the Elfish writing on her breast 'is delicate artwork, I am better not distracted. And your wringing body is distracting me.'

He pressed himself closer to her, making it impossible to move while he went on with his so-called artwork. With the little part of her brain that wasn't overthrown with panic she analysed, trying to stay rational: Would she been bond to Severus or the Incubus once it was finished? Most likely to Severus since it was based on blood-exchange and Incubi didn't have blood of their own. No, she couldn't afford panic, it would get her nowhere. What was Severus waiting for? What took him so long? Why didn't he stop him? Severus would never allow something like this happening! Would he? Was he conscious of what was happening?

The demon had finished his inscriptions, he took a step back and he appraised his 'art' . The writing was glowing red and her blood was droping out of the wounds. He cut a vein of himself open, concealed his bleeding with an incantation and let her blood droping into his vein. As he had gathered several drops, he closed the vein and licked the remaining blood with his tongue from her breast. He savoured the taste of her blood, tossed his head back when sudden realisation hit him and he stared disbelieving directly into her eyes. Legilimens!  
'Damn, bitch, you're a half-breed!'

She was right before the demon's mind. 'Severus! I made it!'

'Strategy?' The answer was cushioned, while she was at the very surface, Severus had to be buried deep inside.

'Think positive.' To instruct him further, she released all the intense sensations being despised by the darkest demons she could think of. Friendship, trust, care, compassion, love, sympathy, devotion, loyalty, unselfishness.

The Incubus sneered in disgust, backing away from the images and feelings Charlotte displayed, but it was not enough, she had to deepen them. After realising what had to be done, Severus was giving his best and he was way more effective, the demon's mind came closer to her. Unbelieving, but obviously Severus' light side was stronger then hers, she couldn't let this happen.

She had hoped that she didn't need to refer to this memory, but she pulled out her most cherished ones, the days and nights filled with laughter, joy and love and finally the moment of the most unselfish death, the very last gift she had received. Even now tears welled in her eyes, it was effective, the demon howled in disgust and retreated further.

'Charlotte?' Severus' voice was clearer, they made a far way already, but if she had to keep this intensity up for any longer, she would just break down on her knees and cry.

'Stronger, Severus! Think of Lily. Be creative.'

'Charlotte? Half-breed? Bloody hell! Holy shit! You're Charlotte Morrigan.'

The demon cringed, retreated, weakened already, a part of him was leaving, Charlotte was faster and awaiting the demon outside while Severus forced him further out.

At the very moment the last bit of the Incubus left Severus, Charlotte used all her remaining power for her spell. The last thing she noticed was his shocked glance, and he better was horrified considering what was awaiting him where she had sent him to. Astaroth would take proper care of the Incubus once he had extracted and viewed his mind.

The ties vanished all at once and she fell undamped to the ground already considering her next step. What was she supposed to do? The demon was proof that they knew about her arrival, and, worst of all, she had exposed Severus.

Right before her, Severus had fallen on his knees, weakened by the possession, panting for air, cringing in pain, the protracting and shortening of bones was beyond being painful as she could tell. Before crawling over to him, she took brief care of her dress to cover her chest and the incantation on it. She would have a lot to explain and justify and Severus wasn't exactly what she considered to be a good listener, hopefully that had changed. 'Severus?'

Shivering and coping with the possession, he was in no condition to answer, and she secured his cloak closer around him, adding a warming charm. The warmth might help a little, but was not enough and she started to search his cloth. 'Do you have any potions with you?'

She could tell it was painful for him as he shook his head and she pressed her lips together, he needed help and that fast. In concentration she closed her eyes, gathered the little of what was left of her energy in her hands and focussed on the pain in his arms and legs to lessen it. It wasn't much, but the best she could offer at the moment.

While he struggled with the aftereffects, resting and getting a grip on the pain, she inspected her dress, realising that it was useless, the Incubus had made a good job of it. Calculating, she bit her lip, she had only two more dresses and no money left. She would have to ask Dumbledore for a payment in advance.

After checking Severus and noticing that he was unconscious, what was probably the best for him, she grasped the emerald and the ankh dangling from her necklace, holding them tightly within her fist, making the contact. It wouldn't last long, she had to hurry.

_'Darius? What shall I tell him?' She knew it was stupid to ask him, he couldn't decide alone, but she was desperate and in need for support._

_'All in due time, my lover. Be patient.' _

_'PATIENT? This was an Incubus, for heavens sake! They are already after us, Darius! I need to tell him, he is utterly clueless and defenseless! It is my fault that he was possessed, he needs to know who am I and who he is. How am I supposed to pretend when I am bound to him like this?'_

_He appeared to consider her outburst for a second. 'You have a point, Lotte. Start to fill him in, I'll deal with Justus.'_

_'Thanks, Darius. I miss you.' _

_He must have realised her sobs for he continued, tenderly caressing and comforting her with his voice. 'All I desire is your happiness, Lotte. You will be happy with him, I was never meant for you.'_

_'You have told me already, Darius. But why did you have to sacrifice yourself?' she almost cried._

_'He has to die once in order to survive. I was meant to die for him to live, I'll never have the power he holds. I did it for you, I love you, Lotte. Take care.' _

_'Take care, Darius.'_

Darius' warm and comforting voice echoed in her mind, a warm and fuzzy feeling spread in her body. How could she be happy when he was dead? The tears that had welled up in her eyes ran down her cheeks not being restraint anymore.

Just in time she released the emerald and the ankh she clunk to, while Severus gained back consciousness, holding his head. 'Something is off, Charlotte.'

'What?' Furtively she wiped the tears from her face, sniffed before she cast him a look, confused and alarmed at once.

He appeared to listen closely to a sound she couldn't perceive. 'I hear a pounding.'

In shock she stared at him, it gave her the creeps. Did the demon succeed? Did it really bond her to Severus?

In irritation his brows furrowed, sharing his observation. 'The pounding fastens.'

There was no doubt left, her mouth fell dry, it did succeed, she couldn't control her heartbeat, it fastened with every second until it raced, her mind working on a solution how to explain the mess to Severus. She kneeled in front of him, extending a hand to caress his cheek. 'Severus, can you remember what happened?'

Trying to recall the details he closed his eyes in concentration, only to open them a few seconds later. 'Mostly. I recall a hot feeling going right through my chest like a spear and me staring at a black hand and arm reaching through me. I felt like being pushed aside, being only mind, I had no sight, no body. Some evil presence corned me in my own body and I was trying to find out what it was and how to fight it, until I noticed you.'

Swallowing hard, she settled on the brief and blunt method, he might appreciate. She turned his arm to show him the fresh wound and his brows crumbled in wonderment. 'What is this?'

'Severus, there are some things I need to tell you and I want you to listen closely. This is neither the place nor the situation to go deeper. I'll answer your questions in detail later.' She took a deep breath 'You have been possessed by a demon, called Incubus. It did some bonding spells, you incorporated my blood what results in you hearing my heartbeat.'

This was one of the rare occasions she saw him wondering as he recapitulated her words. If the situation wasn't this serious, she would laugh, it reminded her very much of how he had tried to get some basic potions-knowledge into her brain. Only this time they had exchanged the parts.'Possessed? Demon? Incubus? Heartbeat?'

Never caring about his interruption she opened her dress a little to reveal the writing above her heart. 'This is the spell he performed on me. It is a bonding ritual.' While she had been planning on leaving Hogwarts in one year, she would have to change her plans.

His wonder didn't subside, trying to cope with the information she gave him.

'Bonding ritual? What kind of writing is this? I have never seen it before.'

She couldn't resent him, this was tremendous news for him. 'It is an Elfish-writing, I can show you how it works first.' She started crawling away from him, closely observing him and being afraid of her own reaction. It took her a few feet, until she realised a tickling in her spine, the limit was close, her next move away from him sent her to the ground crying in pain. It felt like a red-hot iron stab had replaced her spine, an unbearable torture she only craved to escape, as fast as she could she crawled back. Severus looked in shock at her, he had equally felt the pain.

Severus had noticed something, paced the remaining step and kneeled down only to open her dress over her breast. His reaction upon his discovery where only tightly pressed lips. She dared to follow his stare and the writing was glowing red, the glowing subsided only when he extended a hand and touched it. So the Incubus hadn't been a fool, he did knew what he was doing.

'Bonding ritual?' Severus inquired.

'Yes, every time we are far from each other, we will feel it.' Charlotte confirmed.

In concentration his eyes narrowed again, trying to recall details, but his efforts remained fruitless 'How did this happen?'

'He attacked you from behind, you couldn't see him, entered your body and mind and used your body to perform his magic. Some demons don't possess an own body. We need to train your Occlumency to prevent this happening again.' There was doubt and unbelieving in his eyes, what was not a surprise, until several hours ago, he didn't have a clue about demons existing and now he had even been possessed by one. If it wouldn't be so important for him, she would just remove his memory. But that was no option and as the things stood, she wouldn't have that much time to convince him with words only. Staring directly into his eyes, only inches apart from him, she whispered 'See yourself.'

With hesitation he extended a hand to rest it on her neck. 'Are you sure? You are not exactly a good occlumens.'

For the moment it would be best to leave him in the dark about her true occlumency-skills and with serious determination she nodded. 'I am sure.'

She paid careful attention not to reveal anything that was not meant for him yet, he saw what had happened on the clearing a few moments ago and a few other things that did no harm but might be helpful to convince him.

Once he retreated, he cast her a look. 'You should have run.'

She embraced him, her hand playing with his hair. 'I never leave a friend behind, Severus.' Cupping his face within her hands, she continued. 'And never ever in my life a lover.'

'Very Griffindor, Charlotte.' he sneered.

In response, she placed a kiss on his mouth. 'I'll take it as a compliment.'

He accepted the invitation and took her into his arms, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent. 'What was that demon called?'

Once she had started it, there was no turning back, she would have to fill him in, step by step. 'Incubus. An instinct driven creature, only looking for its own satisfaction.'

'Demon?'

With care and thought she tugged his hair behind his ear. It would be easier to fill him in completely, let him digest the information and let her family deal with the questions that surely arose. 'Yes, a demon. You may have never heard of them, but they are living on this earth as well as we do. Their world is as secluded and hidden from the Wizarding world as the Wizarding World is from the Muggle-World. Only those in the know can enter the Demon's empire and they themselves surface and reveal only to insiders. There are a few deviators, but they are taken care of.'

There was still doubt within him, but he couldn't deny the fact what had happened, Charlotte could tell from the way he looked. 'How comes that you know?'

Well, she hadn't planned to overthrow his so far known world in one evening, but it couldn't be helped. 'Once there was an never-ending war between the different empires, struggling for domination on earth. The different realms are the Wizarding, the Demonic, the Elfish and the Haunted one. At a certain point, the blood-toll became unacceptable for all, and one delegate from each realm was sent to agree on a meeting was called once the Highest Court and was established and existed ever since. From each realms individuals exist that are neither dark nor light. These are called the Grey ones and they protect the balance and truce between the worlds, I am one of them bound to secure the balance of the realms.'

At least he hadn't lost his sarcasm while he proceeded the information. And he didn't seem oblivious to her offered brief explanation, maybe he had realised something being off around her before. 'Wonderful. And why did a demon attack us, if you are one of these so-called Grey ones?'

'Not everyone is content with a ceasefire, Severus. From time to time someone tries to dominate the others and one way is to destroy the Grey ones.'

'Great.' He sneered, obviously making conclusions. She needed to be fast to not let him come to the wrong ones. ' And Severus,...' Cupping his face with her hands, Charlotte forced him to take the following serious.

'What more?'

There was never a right time, but this might be the best one for Severus, she had to tell him. 'You are one of us.'

'What?'

His puzzlement was what Charlotte had expected, she had his complete attention and offered a more detailed version. 'You are a Grey one. You surpassed your Dark side, you are Light and Dark that means you belong to us. And now someone is trying to get us both.'

'Perfect.' The corner of his mouth twitched in disdain as he sneered. He would need more time, the questions would come for sure, but for now he would accept the facts given.

'Severus, we need to see Dumbledore, inform him and go and see my family.'

'Dumbledore is a Grey one?'

As brilliant as he was, he was drawing his conclusions too fast, before having gathered all basic information. 'No, but he is one of the handful being informed as a close friend of my father and former member of the Highest Court.'

For sure Severus had a livid memory of her father, he was visibly feeling awkward. 'Your father? What did this so-called Incubus mean with you being a half-breed?'

A split of a second she considered if he needed the information, for his trust in her, it was essential to be thoroughly honest. 'My father as a former member of the Highest Court is a High-Elf, my mother was a human witch.'

In his mind he compared surely the house-elves he knew to her proud, aristocratic father he had met once. 'What happened?'

'Maybe we should discuss this in a more appropriate place with more appropriate cloths.' She pointed to her ripped dress and stood and he did as well. There was one thing she wanted to know and she let her hand wander across his fresh wound. 'How does it feel?'

'Feel what?'

'Feel my blood in your veins.' For her, it was tempting at least, the knowledge that a part of her was incorporated inside him. Did it feel like that for him when he was buried inside her?

'Besides hearing your heartbeat, what is distracting, nothing changed. Why are you laughing?'

Because if I wouldn't laugh, I would cry out in frustration she was tempted to shout at him, but filled him in about the crazy vision she just had. 'We can't teach like this. Are we supposed to give double lectures? Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Dark Arts and Defense against Potions?'

The smirk that crossed for the split of the second his face was proof enough hat he liked the idea. Defense against potions. And Dark Arts.

* * *

The look Dumbledore sent them made clear that the old wizard took the situation serious. After they had made it out of the forbidden forest, they had directly gone to see him and filled him in. The whole way back to Hogwarts he had pondered what Charlotte had told him, he couldn't deny what he had just witnessed. If this was indeed true, it meant that a whole new world opened for him, with many more options, it gave him a new perspective about what he could do about the Dark Lord and Lily's son. He was almost anxious to meet Charlotte's so-called family, now it appeared crystal clear why they had appeared so queer to him.

At least Dumbledore had taken fast care of Charlotte's heartbeat he had heard, a simple spell had erased it. The headmaster had confirmed Charlotte's story and it fell into the place that Charlotte wasn't quite on good terms with Dumbledore, they did have differences and their behaviour revealed that they had quarreled a lot in the past. About what? Severus wondered.

Charlotte had gone quiet, uncharacteristic for her, only claiming once that it had been her fault, she should have been aware of the Incubus' mental presence before he stroke. In response, Dumbledore waved his hand. 'You couldn't foresee it. Now let me see.'

To keep up the delusion of decency, Severus occupied his eyes by inspecting Dumbledore's office while Charlotte opened her hastily repaired dress just enough to let the older wizard research the mark. Dumbledore extended his hand to examine the mark and by instinct, without giving it a second thought, Severus caught Dumbledore's wrist and and hold his wand against the older wizard's chin. 'Don't touch her.'

Only when Charlotte and Dumbledore eyed him in disbelief and wonder, he realised what he had done, but couldn't bring himself releasing Dumbledore's wrist and withdrawing his wand. This was so utterly wrong, here he was standing, threatening an old man whom he was indebted to only because he wanted to examine Charlotte. Dumbledore was the first to recover from the surprise. 'Interesting. Autoprotection. Seems the Incubus wanted to make sure that no one else comes close to you without him noticing.'

This was just what he had asked for, some automated reaction he couldn't control. 'Wonderful news, Professor Dumbledore. What can I do about it?'

Mischief tinted through Dumbledore's words while he smiled widely. 'Get every single molecule of Miss Morrigan's blood out of your system.'

As if this was possible. Severus sneered. 'Any helpful suggestion?'

Deep in thought the old wizard put a finger on his mouth and started pacing the room while Severus and Charlotte followed every little one of his moves with their eyes until Dumbledore stopped short and raised his voice. 'If you know it is a demonic spell, you can fight it mentally. There might be an opening about trust. Incubi aren't very fond of it.'

Enthusiasm dispersed around Charlotte as she grabbed his arm, her eyes sparkled with excitement. 'Indeed. Think positive. It won't work out in all situations, but you should trust Professor Dumbledore. This spell reflects and enhances your feelings, Severus.'

Great, now he was the jealous, overprotective bad guy. They would pass the buck to him, if he wasn't capable of controlling his feelings. There was no way he let this happen and he concentrated as Dumbledore looked intensely in his eyes. Yes he trusted him, the older wizard wanted to help. He trusted Dumbledore and Charlotte. He repeated the sentences like a mantra several times and slowly but surely he felt an effect. He trusted Dumbledore and Charlotte and he was in control, removing the wand and the hand.

Never before he had assumed he would be that protective. Was that really him or still an aftereffect of the possession? Or was it a magical effect, an instinctive reaction of the intimate contact they had had? Like some animals did have to make sure that it was their offspring their mate was caring? This was wonderful news, once he had given in to desire, not followed his rational mind and he was on an animal level already. Thinking about mating and offspring. Never before Charlotte had come back, he had felt the need to give in to desire, not to mention considering offspring, it had been Lily who had played that part in his dreams. What had Charlotte done? He could only hope that this traitorous spell didn't reveal much more.

With careful, slow movements, Dumbledore observed him. 'I am starting my examination now, Severus.'

His intelligence distinguished him from animals, his brilliance differentiated him from most humans as well. It would be more than ridiculous to be controlled by a demonic spell, he could be faithful, trusting and nodded in response. For safety he recapitulated some difficult potions in his mind and inspected Dumbledore's sweets.

Upon making his incantations and research the old wizards features grumbled more and more in annoyance and disbelief. 'This is Elfish.'

The sweets didn't exactly taste sweet, how - by Merlin's beard - did Dumbledore stood that awful, bitter aftertaste? With his cheeks filled he managed to pronounce coherent words. 'Tell us something new.'

'This is High-Elfish, combined with demon's tongue and magic, highly skillfully done. More than exceptional. For a demon to write Elfish alone, to perform such a highly skilled form of binding connecting and crossing realms, I have a bad feeling about it. I've seen something similar only once before, it is your fathers' he nodded to Charlotte ' though his is purely High-Elfish.'

'We have to see him.' she whispered and Dumbledore simply nodded.

All three shared a look, this was beyond being evil. 'An Incubus isn't supposed to be capable of this level of advanced magic. And you didn't sense his presence?' Dumbledore wanted to know.

'No, not until it was too late.' Severus answered.

This seemed to be a big deal, since Charlotte shared her conclusion with a meaningful glance at Dumbledore. 'He was sent there, he was apparated in the place. Otherwise we wouldn't have missed him.'

'And there was no other presence?' Dumbledore inquired.

Severus shook his head in denial, sending a questioning glance at Charlotte who denied equally. 'I wouldn't bet my life on it, though. I was scanning for a raven to send a message, but I couldn't find one intelligent life-form within my range.'

Almost scolding, Dumbledore addressed Charlotte. 'It was reckless not to take Munin with you, Miss Morrigan. The demon was after you two, considering the circumstances. Who knows that you are back?'

The three of them exchanged a glance, the idea of a mastermind and this being actual planned was unsettling at least. And the conditions meant nothing but evil. Charlotte's lips pressed into a thin line before she answered. 'I give you a point about Munin, Professor Dumbledore. I am not sure who knows that I am back. My family is informed and a word spreads fast. And we spent one of Voldemort's hideouts a visit, maybe we triggered an alarm.'

Deep in thought, Dumbledore let his hand wander around his pensieve where Charlotte's memory of the incident swirled until he came to a conclusion. 'No, not Voldemort, this runs deeper. Someone with connections to demons and elves. A conspiration between realms. All I can do is to advice you to spend Charlotte's family a visit. Until then, I can only council you to get used to handle your condition unsuspiciously. Go to Hogsmead, here is a list of things, I need.'

'Hogsmead?' they answered unison in a shocked tone.

With a smug grin, obviously pleased with the reaction he caused, Dumbledore offered an explanation. 'Summer vacation. Most of the inhabitants left for the sunnier parts of the world, so there will be only a few recognising you. A perfect occasion to train to arouse no suspects in public.'

'Charlotte needs a wand.' Severus cut in.

'I thought so. Here is a authorisation for purchasing a restricted one.' Dumbledore picked a paper from his desk.

All Charlotte could do was glaring from Mr. Intriguing to Severus. Had they ganged up on her? Dumbledore had the authorisation ready, so he had been informed, but why did she need that paper? 'A restricted one?' she inquired.

'You are not a beginner, there are wands under close supervision because of their power. And your magic won't go along with a simple one.' Dumbledore offered an explanation while she took the paper and send it with a flip to her quarters.

'Thanks, Professor Dumbledore, And what about teaching? How are we supposed to handle it? Defense against potions? Dark Arts?' Severus demanded to know.

Dumbledore frowned. 'We'll find a solution until we get a grip on your little problem. We might create a subject that justifies Potions as well as DADA. And once you spent the Morrigan's castle a visit don't forget about my assignment! And don't forget about Hogsmead, I need my stuff today.'

Rather nervously, Charlotte rubbed her hands before she spilled the beans. 'I'll need payment in advance, Professor Dumbledore.'

'Consider it to be done.' Dumbledore nodded.

'Thank you very much.' Charlotte bowed low.

Dumbledore nodded benevolently and released them.

* * *

Once they were back in Charlotte's quarters, she ravened her family only to be informed that they were expected late afternoon. He realised that his animalistic guess hadn't been completely queer. The irrational urge to take possession of her, to erase Dumbledore's magic from her body got stronger with every minute as he watched her every movement.

'What is it, Severus?'

It was stronger than him, he couldn't fight this feeling, it felt like burning in his veins, only touching her promised salvation. She must have noticed his dilemma, she stood so close, all he had to do was to extend his hands and pull her into his arms. The intensity with which she returned his stare was sending anticipation through his veins, she wouldn't reject him. Whoever she was, Elf or Human, whatever she had done to bewitch him like this, he would take advantage of it until his most immediate need would be satisfied.

She leaned against him, her collarbone right before his chin, so white, so pure while her mouth touched his ear, her breath tickled him as she spoke. 'You're so handsome.'

Not for the first time he had the impression that something was off about Charlotte and her brain. Who by Merlin's beard would call him handsome? Even he himself would call him anything else but handsome.

There was a spot on her collarbone that appeared so pristine that it deserved special treatment, he took care of it, sucking it while her body cringed against his, wanting to escape, but his arms hold her tightly pressed against him. First, he would tint her pure skin. Visibly. Only then he drew back, looking intent on the red spot that would turn blue soon enough. He would leave her no chance denying that she was his.

Lying in his arms, she snuggled closer as if she wanted to vanish inside him. 'Shouldn't we inform your parents about the trouble, Severus? They might wonder about me tagging along.'

She must have noticed his stiffening for she leaned back in his embrace. 'They are dead.'

If this was possible, she went even more pale than she usually was. 'Oh, I am sorry. My condolences.'

It had been several years ago, the pain had subsided, still her sympathy felt reassuring. He had been alone on the funeral, no one else had attended. And Charlotte and his mother had gotten along so well. 'Thanks.'

By a look into her eyes, he could tell that they remembered the same scene. The evening they had visited his parents to ask for the permission to stay at the Morrigan's castle for a week.

_He had knocked on the door, but had let himself inside, announcing himself and Charlotte. 'I am home, we have a visitor!'_

_They had both put their brooms beside the entrance, she had followed him closely and they were standing in a small, dark room she was standing right beside him, holding his hand tightly. They had both put their brooms beside the entrance._

_His mother had hurried coming out of the kitchen, hastily drying her hands on a towel, stopping short when she noticed the exquisite beauty holding her son's hand. 'Mother, this is Charlotte Morrigan. Charlotte, this is my mother.'_

_Charlotte took the initiative since she seemed afraid that his mother would stand rooted to the place for an eternity. 'Good evening, Mrs. Snape. Thank you so much for your invitation.'_

_So misplaced Charlotte seemed with her elegance and aristocratic looks and behaviour within the Snape's house, but she didn't seem to mind. Admittedly, he had been nervous what she would say._

_His mother had extended a hand and greeted her heartfully. 'Good evening, Charlotte. We are delighted to meet you, we have been very curious whom our son would bring home.'_

_His father had come downstairs, equally stunned as his eyes fell upon Charlotte, undeniable respect in his voice as he greeted her. 'Charlotte, how wonderful that you accepted our invitation.'_

_Finding back her footing, his mother retreated to the kitchen. 'I'll finish preparations, please excuse me.'_

_'I might help you.' Charlotte suggested, being hold back by Severus, panic in his voice. 'No, better not.'_

_She leaned over to him, smiling coquettish, whispering in his ear under the stare of his visibly shocked parents ''I'll touch nothing eatable and drinkable, promise Severus.'_

_She vanished with his mother into the kitchen and he heard the clicking of porcelain, so Charlotte was preparing the table. As long as it kept her away from a pot, this was perfect. His father had digested his shock and came over, patting his shoulder, a serious expression on his features._

_'So this is Charlotte Morrigan, Severus? A witch?' Under his breath he muttered, but Severus understood him 'I never thought that a witch could be this alluring.'_

_He didn't feel exactly like answering and just nodded while his father placed his arm around his shoulder. 'Well done, Severus, that's my son. Picking only the pearls.' Curious, he looked at the closed kitchen door as if to check that it was closed. 'So you two are planning to spend a week at her families' castle?'_

_There was no big deal about it. Once arrived they would look in the Morrigan's library for some books the Dark Lord wanted to have. Since the Dark Lord himself had no permission to enter the Morrigan's ground, the task had been given to Charlotte and him. 'Yes, we do.'_

_'Severus, my son, did I ever tell you how to behave in front of a lady?'_

_Remembering Charlotte playing Quidditch and dealing with suitors, the way she dealt with the Dark Lord and his assignments, Severus couldn't apply the term to Charlotte. 'Father, Charlotte is anything but a lady.'_

_His father got attentive as if he had counted on obstacles, as if his own son wasn't good for one thing. 'How many boys is she dating?'_

_His father had the unnerving habit of coming to the wrong conclusions. The thought of Charlotte accepting an invitation to a date from one of their fellow schoolmates was more than unthinkable. 'None. She is never accepting any invitations on a date.' except mine he thought, but never voiced it._

_That seemed to ensure his father, padding Severus' shoulder proudly, directing him to the couch and placing him beside himself. 'Severus, what do you know about women?'_

_'Father, please, this is embarrassing. We are not planning to snog that week. We are friends and want to look for some books.'_

_The open disbelief within his father was tell-tale as well as his unconcealed shock, he thought that Charlotte and Severus would put a show on stage. 'Friends? Severus, you can't be serious. Any male with instincts would want to have her.'_

_So even his father was on the same level as Avery and Mulciber. 'I like her, she is a worthy and faithful friend, father, but nothing more.'_

_'You are crazy, son.'_

_The door to the kitchen had opened and ended the father-son talk and whatever Charlotte had done, his mother was happy. Her sparkling eyes matched her smile as she waved them over for dinner, casting from time to time a proud look to her son and Charlotte. Yes, if Charlotte wanted to impress, she could._

_It was one of the most peaceful meals he had ever had in this kitchen, without his parents quarreling and Charlotte exclaiming from time to time that she had never before eaten such delicious meals in a such convincing tone that all believed her, first of all Severus who knew of her poor skills. _

_After the meal they had played some games until they meant it was time to leave. Charlotte and himself grabbed their brooms and said their goodbye to his parents who appeared proud that her son had finally brought a witch besides Lily home, alone one like Charlotte. _

_Severus opened the door and stopped short about the sight, Charlotte bumped right into him. 'What is it?' and tried to pry over his shoulder._

_'Storm.' he stated and that was slightly understated. A hurricane would be more suiting, it was the one that had been expected tomorrow, but obviously it struck earlier._

_'Merde.' was all he heard from Charlotte while his mother hushed them inside and exclaimed. 'Oh, no. Come back, you two. You are not going to fly on a broom in this weather.' _

_And that was exactly what they did. Even Charlotte wasn't crazy enough to fly on a broom in such elements. Though she might have done it if he wasn't around, he had a suspicious feeling._

_'You both stay here tonight and fly back tomorrow morning.' Evaluating she eyed Charlotte. ''One of my nightgown should suit you, but we have no separate room.'_

_Upon noticing his fathers unconcealed lecherous stare, Severus stepped forward, placing an arm around Charlotte's shoulder. His father was drunken, not that Charlotte wouldn't be able to deal with him, but that would hurt his mother badly. Charlotte must have noticed the dilemma and came to the conclusion that the safest place was with him. 'I am fine to share Severus' room with him. We are used to it.'_

The shocked stare of his parents before in vivid memory, Charlotte chuckled in his arms. Yes, his parents had been to shocked to intervene, she had slept on his bed and he on a mattress on the floor of his room.

'What is so funny about it, Charlotte?'

'I never knew what your father told you. Very entertaining.'

So she did have access to his mind this easily? She didn't seem to have noticed her slip, revealing her true capacities. Would he be equally powerful in the end? Getting serious, he caressed her hair, observing her closely, a warm touch tinted in his voice. 'Thank you.'

Puzzled, her eyebrows furrowed. 'For what?'

With tender caressing, showing her his thankfulness and gratefulness, Severus kissed her softly on the brow. 'For making my mother happy. I have never seen her so happy since Lily broke the contact. Only when you were around.'

'I think she was hoping for a better life for you than she had.' Undeniable mischief spread in Charlotte as she continued. 'And grandchildren she could spoil.'

That was one thing his mother had never told him, but maybe this was a woman's domain. 'Really?'

As her hands started to play with his hair, he had to close his eyes, her tenderness was nearly impossible to endure. 'Yes, she told me. She loved you so much, Severus, and wanted only the best for you.'

With determination, Charlotte slipped her cold fingers under his shirt, he didn't feel as insecure as he had felt the day before, Charlotte was a good teacher. Anytime he found a spot she liked, she rewarded him. Though they took more time to undress, he felt he couldn't hold on very long, he had to possess her, to make her his without any doubt. And her body wasn't helpful at all, it felt like she was everywhere around him and she would sheath him in the end, squeezing the very last drop out of him.

A warning voice inside his head told him that this wasn't any good, this was going to be an addiction, her body and mind offering more acceptance and salvation than he had ever experienced before. But could it be wrong to be addicted to something that felt so right and good? He almost sighed as he was finally inside her, feeling her firm warmth sheath around him, her comfort, the idea of being alive she offered. And as he finally spilled himself inside her, as she clutched around him, he felt like having found forgiveness, like a second chance that was offered to him, even more if the story about the Grey one's she had told him was true.

While he couldn't bring himself to retreat from her yet, she traced the lines of his left forearm with her long fingers, never leaving one line out, kissing it as if it subdued the pain it beard. The ever-present proof of his mistake, he would have to pay for it until the end of his life.

It felt so good to find consolation and acceptance for him as a whole, she had never rejected the dark aspects of him. Kissing her forearm in response, he imagined the mark on her, it wasn't suiting, he would hate it, he would move heaven and earth to erase it. She was his and not someone else. Did she feel the same?

'You don't mind it.' it was a statement, not a question, nevertheless she smiled and responded.

'No, it is part of who you are, it defines you. It is proves that you have been brave and strong enough to taste temptation and resist it in the end. It is part of what makes a truly unique great wizard like you are. A Grey One.'

Scanning her room, he searched for a clock. 'How much time do we have left?'

'Enough, Severus.' Her wicked smile as she pulled him on the bed was consolation enough to push the unsettling thought of visiting her family later the day aside.

'Indeed.'

'You should rest.' With that she pushed him on the back and started caring for his body in a way he knew he couldn't reject. Her tongue, tracing along his chest and stomach, her last daring glance at him as she licked his most sensitive part before she took him in her mouth. If he had thought that there was nothing more to come, he was disabused, her mouth and hand bringing him even faster to the edge as before, he couldn't hold on.

As he dared to look at her again, having most of his composure back, there was a drop of white liquid in her corner of the mouth and fascinated he observed her swallowing and licking the last drop away. Her smile was content as she moved up and kissed his mouth while he was struggling for air and coherent thoughts. Lasciviously she whispered against his mouth 'Enough healing, Severus?'

'I am getting used to it.' What was true indeed. This is going to be an obsession, an addiction, Severus, take care. A voice inside his head warned him again.

'You better do, Severus.' This cunning and deceitful witch was knowing only too well what she was doing, her grin was too smug and wicked at once. Yes, one day he'd find a way to pay her back.

A quick glance on the clock informed him that it was high time. 'We have to leave for Hogsmead. It is high time for our purchases if we want to arrive at your family in time.'

Barely concealing a nasty comment, Charlotte jumped to her feet and donned a fresh dress while he put on his cloths. 'What about apparating, Severus?'

As he recalled the fresh memory of pain with Charlotte only a few feet away from him, he didn't want to deepen that experience by apparating where in shortest time greatest distances were covered. 'Decline. I am for a little, nice, old fashioned walk.'

All too fast, Charlotte consented, remembering the pain as well. 'Agreed.'

* * *

[1] Nick Cave and the bad seeds, album: no more shall we part; song: Darker with the day, 2000

[2] Nick Cave and the bad seeds; album: Let love in; song: Do you love me?; 1993


	5. People ain't no good

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowling's, Nick Cave's lines are all his, OCs are mine.

Though it is nearly completely irrelevant for the plot, there is a scene in Hogsmeade – I had too much fun writing it. I am aware of the fact that this is not the way a wand is selected, slightly AU here. Some scenes have been rewritten so often, that I have no idea if an outsider is able to follow them, I do hope the plot is understandable, the next chapter will clear alot..

Since nobody complains so far, and I can see people reading the story, I assume that my English is understandable – but if there are constant mistakes, I'd appreciate someone telling me.

**People ain't no good**

_To our love send a dozen white lilies_  
_To our love send a coffin of wood_  
_To our love let all the pink-eyed pigeons coo_  
_That people they just ain't no good_  
_To our love send back all the letters_  
_To our love a valentine of blood_  
_To our love let all the jilted lovers cry_  
_That people they just ain't no good_

_It ain't in their hearts they're bad_  
_They can comfort you, some even try_ [1]

As soon as they arrived in Hogsmeade, they both stopped short, Charlotte hold Severus arm tightly, preventing him to walk on. 'Afraid that I run away?' Severus sneered.

The mere imagination of Severus running away from her, made her smile. 'Really, Severus. I know you'd never do this, this is below yourself.' She took a brief glance around, trying to recall the small town. 'I need some orientation, it's been six years since I visited Hogsmeade.'

Though I highly doubt that something ever changes in this obsolete, godforsaken town, she added mentally. To be honest to herself, she had to admit that she hated such small towns with a close-nit community. A feeling of claustrophobia was close and she grabbed Severus arm even tighter for support to fight the irrational sensation.

With neglectful waves of his hand, Severus pointed to the different directions he announced. 'Ollivander, Malkin. Where first?'

Fighting the urge to escape the city, Charlotte hadn't paid close attention to what Severus was saying. There was nothing _he_ despised more than an inattentive audience, and she set on the most obvious answer. 'My wand first.'

Out of curiosity, Severus asked 'Not your dress?'

There nothing _she_ disliked more than letting a foreigner take her measurements. 'I like my dresses custom-made, I already ravened my tailor.'

'So Ollivander first.' The glare he sent her was tell-tale, he had noticed that she didn't pay attention, but she wasn't intimidated this easily - at least by Severus. She smiled at him in response while blinking with her heavy lid eyes coquettishly what he ignored nonchalantly.

'This way, Charlotte.' He had to correct her direction several times and soon enough they stood in front of Ollivanders.

As it was her manner, Charlotte didn't hesitate and pushed the door open, accompanied by the ringing of the doorbell, entering in front of Severus and within seconds the ever friendly and helpful Mr. Ollivander appeared.  
'Good morning, Professor Snape. Good Morning...'

From the first second on she liked the small man and her instinctive impulse was to extend her hand. Before she managed to introduce herself, Severus helped out. 'Professor Morrigan. Mister Ollivander. Professor Morrigan is our new teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts.'

'Good morning, Professor Morrigan. May I assist you?'

Being the hearty businessman, Mr. Ollivander evaluated her and she knew that she was a welcomed customer. Her upright posture and fine clothing gave the impression of the well-off offspring of an old, aristocratic family buying only best quality regardless of the price. And with Severus in a company who was known to set high value on quality as well, Mr. Ollivander must feel it was a good day for business. Maybe she could beat down the price if Severus was a frequent customer, known by name and he would pass his allowance to her.

'You first, Severus?' Charlotte suggested.

With his reaction her slight hope for a bargain crushed, Severus wouldn't play along, he knew that she was broke, he had heard her asking Dumbledore for a payment in advance and he would enjoy the show she put on stage to the full. '_I_ don't need anything.'

The arms crossed over his chest, he leaned against a shelf and gave her one of his smug -I know everything, don't play tricks on me- and wicked -this is one of your problems- smile. For the time being, Severus would be the audience for her dealing with Ollivander.

Accompanied by a glare that could kill, she sent Severus an unambiguously ambiguous smile before turning her attention on Mr. Ollivander. 'It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Ollivander. I heard a great deal about you already.'

He nodded benevolent as if he hadn't suspected otherwise, taking it for granted and Charlotte continued, calculating the money she had left and the sum Dumbledore had sent her in advance. 'I need a new wand, Mr. Ollivander.' Deducting the amount she needed for her new dress there was ridiculously left for her purchase. If she managed to buy a twig from Mr. Ollivander, she would be lucky, she had to hope against hope.

'What kind of wand do you prefer?' The vendor eyed her, estimating her competence.

To admit that she was ill-prepared for this purchase was mildly put. Her last wand had been abandoned the day she left Hogwarts and as much as she cudgeled her brain, she couldn't recall the material it had been made of. 'No specific one. I used the one's handy.'

That unhinged Mr. Ollivander's business attitude more than she had imagined and a chuckling Severus behind her back wasn't quite what she considered to be helpful. 'Did you feel any preference, any difference in usage?'

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, she was oblivious to such – in her eyes – insignificant details. Feeling the paper crumbling Dumbledore gave her, she had an intuition. 'I think we can directly move on to the restricted section, Mr. Ollivander.'

If Mr. Ollivander wouldn't be the professional he was, Charlotte bet he would have swallowed hard considering the circumstances, and politely, but determined, helped her out of his store. But he kept his composure, admittedly with effort. 'You'll need an authorisation then.'

'Professor Dumbledore gave me one.' Charlotte fumbled in her cloak to retrieve the letter.

Mr. Ollivander checked the paper closely and upon noticing that it had all the desired stamps and signatures in all the right places, he led them to a secured room at the back of his store. 'This is my more sophisticated collection, Professor Morrigan, Professor Snape. Anything that might interest you?'

Mr. Ollivander pointed to a shelf opposite of the entrance, but she turned to a shelf on the right and pointed to a white wand that had caught her attention immediately, recognising it. All she longed to do was to touch it, she felt like being called by it. 'This one, Mr. Ollivander. I want this one.'

Mr Ollivander went pale, swallowed hard and pointed to the first shelf, but she never turned her attention away from the unique wand and extended a hand to touch it. It was a simple, pure white wand without any decoration, it hadn't been squiggled, it were the materials and the maker that alluded her. The moment she touched it, she knew, she would never abandon it, it had been made for her. It was old, far older than Ollivander or Dumbledore, how did it end in this little store at the end of the world?

'I have a very similar one over here, Professor Morrigan. Very precious artwork and only rarest materials. And it is new.'

As if one wand made these days could compare to this ancient rarity, Ollivander had no idea what he had hidden in his closet. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, Charlotte concentrated on her spell, let it flow into her fingertips and felt the wand coming to life, responding to her, it was warm and pulsating. She hadn't been mistaken. 'I don't mind this one being used, Mr. Ollivander, it makes it special. It sucked up part of the personality, ticks and magic of the former user and I am pretty much interested in it. Furthermore since it is so old, the materials are of unique quality, you'll hardly find it these days.'

Totally oblivious to the true capacities of this special wand, Ollivander tried to lure her attention away from his private collection. 'It is not for sale. I'd recommend this one, similar ingredients and equally suitable if you favour this one.'

It was this one wand and no other, even it it meant that she would have to persuade Ollivander more forcefully. Manipulating with brains wasn't her favourite doing, it was the last resort but she would use it in this case. 'I think I didn't make myself clear enough: I want this one and no other. This one is made of a unicorn's rib.' And a dragon's vein. And stardust. Charlotte added quietly, sending the wand back to rest and retreating her hand.

'I am horribly sorry, Professor Morrigan, but it is not for sale.'

A thought crossed her mind, only briefly, _he_ had brought it here, meaning it well hidden, it wasn't Ollivander's choice to give it away, he was the keeper. In this case, there was an option. 'If it is not for sale, then I might borrow it, Mr Ollivander.'

She was dead on, she had been right, judging by Mr. Ollivander's shocked reaction and she could smack her head that the idea hadn't crossed her mind earlier. 'Borrow it?'

'Yes, let us say you'll entrust the wand to my safekeeping for a one year limit, I'll bring it back once the time-limit expired.'

'Will the wand accept you as a master?'

'I might happen to know the rightful owner.' Charlotte mentioned casually and from the corner of her eyes she noticed his shock, she was on the right track, he had no idea what this wand was, but he had been entrusted with it.

His features turned as white as the wand in question and he had visibly shaking hands, he tried to get under control by rubbing. 'I had no idea... It has been so long.. I already thought nobody would come....' he trailed of.

'I am sure you hadn't, Mr. Ollivander' Charlotte assured him 'And I am sure the rightful owner doesn't mind you keeping it, I am sure he hid it here for safety reasons. But I am one of the rightful users, he surely told you that they exist.'

'Yes.' The vendor got a grip on himself. 'But I need proof.'

'That is only legitimate.' She agreed and extended a hand. 'Come.'

The wand came flying directly into her hand and Ollivander acknowledged her 'Exactly what he told me. One year?'

'Yes, one year limit. Did he want a blood contract or an unbreakable vow?' Charlotte inquired.

'Unbreakable vow.'

'That's just what I'd expect from him.'

They both turned expectantly to Severus who had followed the scene eased, but closely and who now drew his wand to assist the unbreakable vow. The two of them had a short discussion about the details of the loan, in the end both agreed and the vow was formed.

Once they were finished, Severus left with Charlotte high on his heels who had secured her wand within her cloak and checking from time to time its existence.

'Becoming fond of wands?'

Her features displayed her day-dreaming mind. 'I might get used to this one, Severus, it is special indeed. It feels like completing my arm and I'll have a hard time giving it back. I thought it was lost.' she slid her arm around his, she was in an excellent mood.

'Who is the rightful owner?'

'My father. It is elvenmade, from the times they still used wands and passed them down for generations. Considering the lifespan of an Elf, this one is more than antique. My father must have hidden it here while he was still well, thinking to prevent himself and my mother from harm. Quite tricky to hide a wand in a store for wands, he must have thought that once I might stumble over it.'

'Why not hide it in your castle? What makes you sure your father hid it himself?'

Charlotte stopped short, Severus had a point, it didn't make sense. 'This is just a theory, Severus. Maybe he would have had too easy access on it in the castle.' Maybe she had been mistaken and Justus had hid it, once her mother had been dead? Charlotte had tried to access Ollivander's mind for the true identity of the person who had entrusted the vendor with it, but surprisingly enough, there had been no clear picture. The bearer of the wand had disguised himself or herself, leaving only a shadowy shape in Ollivander's memory back.

'Great.' Severus' sneer was a clear indication that he had enough of secrets and mysteries already.

'Anything we need aside Dumbledore's list?' Once again Charlotte touched the wand in her cloak to ensure its existence. One mystery more to solve.

'Yes, but we need to visit only one shop.'

'Great. Let us hurry, then there is time left for a butterbeer and a decent meal at the 'Three Broomsticks'.' In expectation of alcohol and food her mood brightened even more – if this was possible – and she almost danced light-footed beside Severus along the street until she noticed his features grumbling in annoyance.

'I am not very found of visiting 'Three Broomsticks yet.' he interjected.

'The butterbeer will have a relaxing effect and we can have lunch before we leave for my home. And I need to celebrate that I found that wand.' The way she smiled up to him, she knew she was irresistible – to most men. With Severus she'd need something more persuasive. 'It is my treat, Severus.'

'There will be other wizards in the seating area, observing you lecherously. I am not very fond of killing anyone under this spell I am on.'

She had to admit that she hadn't thought about it, they had managed to stay within the spells range so far and she almost forgot it. 'I can't recall you minding men staring at me in the past.'

His voice was tinted with anger and frustration, so the events were paying it's toll on him. 'In the past I didn't have to deal with a demonic spell and you haven't been sharing my bed.'

And Evans had been around, you did have only eyes for her, you still do, she added mentally. Severus needed some distraction. 'Then this is the perfect occasion to train your mental self-control. You won't let yourself being controlled by a spell cast by an oversexed, dimwitted demon who can't even count to three, will you? You are above that level.'

'True.' He didn't appear to be convinced, but the dare was tempting him.

She stopped and stood in front of him, preventing him from walking further. 'Remember: I am yours. This is all you need to know to get that spell under control.'

'Sure?' The wide smile and glittering in his eyes contradicted his question, he was very aware of it, perhaps a tad too aware for Charlotte's taste.

'Yes. See it as a game.' With an intensity that awoke a burning desire inside him, she stared at him and pecked him. Once, twice, until she reached his mouth and pressed her lips tightly on his, demanding the entrance he granted, kissing her evenly fiercely back. The whistles and saucy remarks by passersby went unnoticed by them. All Charlotte desired was to feel him closer and she slipped her hands under his shirt only to be stopped by his hand.

'And I thought this was about _my_ self-control, Charlotte.' he smirked a tad too self-content and all Charlotte could do was glaring at him. It was beginning to dawn in him how he could manipulate her, she had to be careful.

'Dumbledore's list.' Her traitorous voice was hoarse and he was noticeable delighted, walking beside her.

* * *

Soon enough they stood in front of the pub and the instant he set a foot into the 'Three Broomsticks', he would have preferred to spin on his heel and return to Hogwarts. Though summer holidays, the seating area was crowded, and for his taste there were far too many young wizards inside staring furtively at Charlotte as she made her entrance, being a beautiful foreign witch to them. Pretending not to notice the murmur she awoke, she followed him to the bar where they ordered their beer and meal.

While they waited for the beer, he heard a shuffling of feet coming near. He felt himself clunking to the bar, smirking, he would enjoy them getting turned down. This type of men used to make fun of him while he was in school and they still would do if he wouldn't intimidate them with his sheer presence. And Charlotte was loyal and faithful, he repeated the sentence like a mantra, it had worked the last time.

'Hey, witch, I haven't seen you around here before.'

'Because I might haven't been here before?' The jangling of Charlotte's hairpin told him that she had turned her head coquettishly aside, one day he would have to tell her how enticing that looked. For now the sarcastic touch in her voice made his smirk deepen.

'I am Lars, this is Marc and this is Eric.'

'Thrilling.' The bored tone of her voice indicated otherwise while she brushed against his back.

'We were wondering if you might want to join us, there is one seat vacant at our table.'

'Thanks, that's very polite, but my _companion_ and _I_ want to share a table.' Charlotte had laid a hand on his shoulder and he took his time turning to face the three wizards. To look into their unbelieving faces, completely dumbfounded, was enough entertainment and compensation for a week.

While Charlotte turned to the bar, paying for the beer and meal, he sent a victorious, daring glance at the three wizards, placed his hand with slight pressure in a non misinterpreting gesture on her waist and brushed accidently against her silver shawl, so that the mark he had left earlier became visible.

Her hand shifted from his shoulder to his chest and she smiled up to him 'You are insatiable.' she almost purred.

'As you are.' On its own account his hand shifted lower, this game was a game he enjoyed to the full.

With satisfaction he observed the tree men walking rather stiffly back to their table. From time to time they stuck their heads together, glancing in their direction and from time to time Severus glared back, just in case. They wouldn't address Charlotte another time who chose to ignore them, digging in her meal. She had been a glutton in school, claiming that it had to do with her many physical exercises and without another comment he pushed his half-full plate over to her which she accepted gladly. Once she had finished their meal, she settled back answering his questioning look. 'Further planning?'

'There is an unsolved problem: how to reach your home. No apparating and no portkey will do the job.' He leaned on the table.

'We can use my broomstick.'

A shudder ran down his spine replaying before his inner eye the Quidditch matches he attended and the fierce fights for victory especially between Potter and Charlotte. Yes, the last thing he would do in life was riding on a broomstick together with Charlotte - with her in charge. 'Flying on a broomstick with you, and you are handling it? No, thanks. You fly like a raving lunatic.'

'No risk, no fun, Severus. I wasn't the best snatcher our team had for nothing.'

'Indeed.' he sneered 'I fly.'

'I want to arrive this day.'

'I want to arrive in one piece. You are not capable of flying in moderate speed without caprioles.'

There was not the slightest chance to change his mind, Charlotte should realise it by a look into his face and she wouldn't blame him. Flying was one of her addictions and she got carried away once she felt the breeze in her face.

'Agreed, but I'll fly in my transfigured form on your shoulder.'

'Let me guess: a raven.'

A sardonic grin curled her lips. 'How could you tell?'

He tipped on his forehead. 'Brainy, not brawny.'

The joke lingered while they exchanged suggestive glances until Charlotte's features got serious. 'We need to work on your Occlumency, we might encounter something similar like the Incubus again.'

'What makes you assume so?'

'I made a mistake in the Forbidden Forest and we can't afford another one. Your occlumency is strong, but it could be better. It will serve you well, once the Dark Lord is back, if we train you in my way.'

Charlotte had a point, improving his skills until the Dark Lord would rise would serve him only well. 'Agreed. When will we start?'

Her wicked grin was anything else than assuring. 'Expect the unexpected at any time at any place, be prepared to defend yourself at any second. That's Dark Art. There isn't always a pensieve handy.'

The next second he felt her intruding and heard her whispering. '_Select, Severus. Decide what I am allowed to see. Concentrate only on that what you want me to see. Concentrate, focus._'

And naturally all went wrong.

_Lily was standing beside him, they were standing in the schoolyard...._

Charlotte retreated instantly, with such an amused grin plastered across her face that he couldn't tell if it was serious or not. 'You can't seriously want me to see_ this_, Severus.'

'That's what you get from prying into minds without any further warning.'

'Try me and find out how I handle it.'

What would she show him? Interested, he leaned forward, staring into the grey eyes.

_They were in Hogwarts' hall which was filled with pairs of swirling, dancing teenagers, McGonagall and Dumbledore supervising them. _

_On the side two girls were sitting, no one seemed to have asked them for a dance. One, with tangled black hair, a misftited yellowish-pink dress and enormous spectacles was staring desperate and lost at the dancing crowd. While the other, golden-haired with a fair, pale face and a neatly fitting blue dress, was utterly amused observing the swirling chaos which desperately tried to get its movements coordinated. _

_From time to time both put their heads conspiratorially together, commenting a scene on the dance floor. Just one of these moments Dumbledore chose to cram between the two witches, laying each one a hand on the shoulder. 'They should be arriving soon, the detention is over.'_

_Within that moment, the door opened and Sirius and Severus entered, pushing and shoving themselves at the same time through the frame since no one wanted to enter behind the other. _

_Sirius glance fell on the two girls left, while Severus scanned the crowd for Lily and with whom she was dancing. Charlotte's superior smile vanished at once from her face, staring refusing at Sirius while the other girl, Ada, gave him an encouraging, inviting smile. Severus still searched the crowd while Sirius was visibly struggling with himself. _

_Ada was one of the most heartfelt, but also must clumsy girls, dancing with her might end in some serious injury, while Charlotte was a graceful and talented dancer. But she was a pure-blood. Sirius glanced back to Ada while Charlotte stood, marched past Sirius, muttering a 'Thank you.' which Sirius responded with a 'No offence.' while he marched over to Ada and started dancing with her. Bravery comes first._

_Dumbledore observed with sorrowful features Charlotte, who stopped with a tightly pinched mouth in front of Severus whose fists clenched and unclenched in frustration, Lily danced with Tom, a fellow Griffindor._

_'May I?' she asked him and all her anger and frustration appeared to be wiped away as she smiled warmhearted and coquettish up to him. Only then he seemed to notice her, taking her absentminded in his arms, starting the dance, always trying to keep Lily in focus until a sudden pain in his foot let_ _him stop. Charlotte had stamped on his foot with full force._

_'What is it, Charlotte?'_

_'If you refuse to pay more attention, Severus, I'll refuse to continue to exercise with you.' Around them, a few pairs started to giggle 'I am sure that you'll do better than him one day, but if you want to beat him, you have to exercise with concentration.'_

_This time he was focussed what earned him an approving, encouraging smile from Charlotte while Lily vanished in the crowd._

'Have you noticed how I made it?'

A little confused he looked around, Charlotte had pushed him out with force, but he had noticed what she had done. Why had she chosen this memory? What did she want to tell him with it? 'Yes, only a matter of focus.'

Charlotte nodded approvingly. 'This way you will be able to shut everyone out without removing the memory – what might be essential when facing the Dark Lord. He might realise that your personality changes once you removed part of who you are.'

That had always been one of his essential problems. 'How are you planning to get me on that level?'

'I'll try intruding from time to time without warning. Once I'll realise that the memory isn't meant for me, I'll retreat.'

The idea was unsettling, but most likely the most effective method to come to a reasonable result, the offer to retreat was fair. But what did she consider to be not meant for her?

Upon his questioning look, she smirked 'Or one day I'll end up having nightmares about dark red hair.'

'Most likely.' He looked in his emptied beaker. 'Ready to leave?'

'Yes.'

* * *

[1] Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds; album: 'The Boatman's Call'; song: 'People Ain't No Good'; 1997


	6. Where do we go now but nowhere

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowling's, Nick Cave's lines are all his, OCs are mine.

**Where do we go now but nowhere**

_In a colonial hotel we fucked up the sun_  
_And then we fucked it down again_  
_Well the sun comes up and the sun goes down_  
_Going round and round to nowhere_  
_The kitten that padded and purred on my lap_  
_Now swipes at my face with the paw of a bear_  
_I turn the other cheek and you lay into that_  
_O where do we go now but nowhere_  
_O wake up, my love, my lover wake up_ [1]

Fascinated, Severus had observed how the pale and golden-haired witch transfigured into a completely crimson raven and settled croaking on his shoulder. As if this wouldn't spare them some effort in future ventures, Charlotte was in nothing distinguishable from the black birds around. They would have to work on the communication problem though, he understood nowt of her ear-splitting croaking.

As he finally spotted the exposed ruin at the top of a hill, all he could say was that he was relieved. Brooms weren't his first choice of transportation, there were far more risk free and sophisticated ways of travelling for wizards like him and he leaned the broom against the castle walls while Charlotte transfigured back. As he cast her a brief look, he noticed that her cheeks had turned red and her eyes were twinkling perfidiously thrilled while she tried to get her fast breathing under control. There was no doubt, she had enjoyed the trip. Well, he was thankful to be back on earth.

Severus took a deep breath in nervous anticipation, this visit would be different from his last one, now he knew that this ruin was the headquarters for the so-called Eurasian Grey's what explained the odd collection of curios inhabitants he had met during his last visit. While he extended a hand to knock at the colossal wooden front gates, Charlotte still stared dreaming into the distance.

'No, Severus!' Charlotte's warning came a second to late while his hand slid through the moldered wood like butter. She jumped forcefully against his side, sending them both to the ground beside the walls, directly into a mud-puddle while he could only watch as – like in slow motion – the enormous gate loosened from its hinges and landed with a loud clash on the ground right beside them, showering them with another puddle of mud. He closed his eyes and fell back into the puddle while Charlotte examined him, sitting right on him. He hadn't even set one foot into the castle grounds and the ruin was already trying to kill him.

'Severus, are you all right?' Her voice was a tad too unconcerned to make him answer, she knew perfectly well that he wasn't hurt, he was just considering what made him ending in a puddle of mud.

Charlotte was only back for a few days and she had managed to drag him to Antarctica, to sleep with her, to be possessed by a sex-driven demon, to be bond to her, to fly on a broom and on top of that persuaded him to visit a castle that wanted him dead. May be she was doing something with his mind he didn't realise yet.

His first impulse, when Dumbledore had informed him that Charlotte would come back and that they were supposed to work together, had been to decline, pack his stuff and leave Hogwarts for one year, but he couldn't reject the older wizard. Now he paid the prize for his helpfulness. Why, by Merlin's beard, why did he have to give in and to sleep with her? There was an answer, it was this irrational desire her presence was for him, even here, lying in the dirt on the ground, her shifting body teased him, he had to fight the need to take her here and now. His thoughts were ended by the flapping of wings and a thud as someone transfigured while still flying.

'Are you ok?' The harsh, accented voice was known to him, no one less than Justus Cameron himself, Mr. Bird of Prey, had come to greet them. All of the sudden the mud-puddle appeared to be the most comforting place in the world, even more since Charlotte stood.

'No harm done' a slight pause followed in which Justus surely glared at him with his keen black eyes since Charlotte continued 'He is fine, only trying to come to terms with his life.'

'If this isn't Severus Snape.' He heard a sonorous baritone he identified as Olaf Hinrichs and Severus opened his eyes only to see the giant Viking role-model was blocking his sight and extending a hand. By accepting the offered hand, Hinrichs pulled him out of the puddle and Severus noticed that Hinrichs had braided his long red hair and beard into plaits, enhancing the Viking impression while his blue eyes reflected his delight seeing him. Secretly Severus checked his hand for broken bones while Hinrichs padded his back. With effort, nearly being sent back into the puddle, Severus kept his balance.

'Welcome back, Snape. Great to have you around, that'll be a nice distraction from the ill-prepared meals I'll usually get round here. How have you been? Must be some big news for you, learning about the Grey. About time that Charlotte brings you here, we already wondered what kept her so long...'

Through Hinrichs' loud cascade of seemingly never ending trivialities, Severus perceived Justus' sharp accusing voice and Charlotte's snapping back and his suspicion arose that Hinrichs only raised his voice so that he couldn't overhear Charlotte's and Justus' quarrel. What were they discussing?

Hinrichs wasn't this sensible that he would notice that his audience wasn't listening, Severus even doubted that the Viking cared about what he was blabbering as long as it covered the discussion behind his back.

'I told you that we need her, Charlotte.' Justus keen eyes had narrowed and with his brown cloak tightly wrapped around him, the cloak covering the lower part of his face, only the gigantic hooked nose peeped over the rim, he was more than ever the resemblance of a bird of prey.

'I can't force it, I need a good timing.'

'You are reckless and irresponsible, Charlotte. We have anything but time, you could have succeeded years ago. I won't tolerate any more delays, too much is at stake. I want results and I want them now.'

'Back then it was impossible, I can't influence it, Justus.'

Justus' eyes narrowed even more, evaluating his vis-a-vis and he seemed to give her some credit.

'If you don't have any results in six months, I'll personally see that Clemens takes care of you. This can't continue for centuries like that.'

'You wouldn't dare to.' Through Charlotte's pressed voice her barely contained temper leaped through.

'We'll see about that.' They stood facing and glaring at each other.

Sudden padding on his back overbalanced Severus 'Good joke, isn't it?' Hinrichs' ear-splitting laughter drowned every other noise.

'It is, Mr. Hinrichs.' Severus affirmed him eagerly hoping that his lack of attention didn't get through Hinrichs open display of enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Justus had ended their discussion and if he hadn't eavesdropped, he would assume that they were in utter consent.

A tall woman with olive skin wrapped in artfully arranged white silk almost danced out of the castle, never caring about the battered gate, stepping light-footed across it. The long piece of silk was secured by a golden string, equally artful wrapped around the woman's body while her arms were covered with a golden bracelet winding around her arm like a snake. Her hair was sophisticatedly arranged and Severus briefly wondered how long she spent arranging it every morning. She looked like a ancient Greek statue that had come to live, hovering over to Justus who resembled more then ever a Roman senator, standing beside her. Severus recognised her as Cassandra. 'Greetings, Charlotte, Severus. Why don't you come inside, you lot? You don't have to wait outside.'

Hadn't Charlotte been away for over six years? Hadn't he been here just once, only for a week? The nonchalance with what they took their arrival was unsettling, but for sure they knew more than he did and that behaviour seemed common among them. For the time being, he would observe closely and learn as much as possible.

Sending Charlotte a last daring glance, Justus took Cassandra's arm, who seemed lost in thought and started wandering away. and led her back inside while Hinrichs crammed himself between Charlotte and Severus. Oddly enough, Severus felt no aggression towards the Viking though he was so close to Charlotte.

'You two need a bath.' And with a pad on their backs, Hinrichs took care of the mud, as Severus looked down at himself not a spot was left.

'I would have preferred a hot, relaxing bath' Charlotte grumbled in annoyance.

'I won't keep you from the bathroom, Lotte.' Hinrichs grinned wolfishly and Severus had the nagging feeling that the Viking anticipated a little trouble where he could vent some frustration.

While entering the castle-grounds, they passed another tall wizard with Slavonic features, Severus recalled as Gregor, the transcendental Cassandra's companion and being responsible for the safety of the castle. With an all too neatly trimmed black goatee, accompanied by a receding hairline, he appeared almost diabolic. His exquisite clothing and neat appearance left an uncomfortable nagging feeling within Severus, who instantly compared himself to the man. 'Charlotte, Severus.' He greeted them briefly before turning with a shake of his head to the broken gate. 'Pay more care next time.'

'There won't be a next time if you don't repair the stuff in due time.' Charlotte murmured.

'This is a ruin, I can't be everywhere at the same time.' Obviously Gregor had incredible good ears and got the wrong end of the stick, snapping back.

'I am sorry, Gregor. I know you do your best.' With a soothing expression Charlotte calmed him, making clear that it hadn't been criticism.

'Do you want to visit the library right away?' Justus had stopped and turned.

Charlotte squirmed under his imperative stare. 'Firstly, Severus and I have some news to share. I want everyone on the grounds to gather in the kitchen for details. As soon as possible.'

Her announcement made Justus, Cassandra, Hinrichs and Gregor look at them expectantly. Was he imagining things or did they stare in awe at him as if he had done the most heroic deed one could think of?

Right behind them Gregor said 'Coming.' while fixing the gate, manhandling the gate with a barely noticeable wink of a finger back to its hinges and fixing the hole Severus' hand had left.

With determination Charlotte took Severus' arm and directed him where he remembered the kitchen. This time he paid close care not to trap over the holes in the floor where stones were missing, this time he wouldn't end with a broken nose in Charlotte's admittedly rather rough first aid treatment.

When they finally reached the kitchen and Severus entered behind her, he was relieved to notice Clemens who greeted him heartfelt as soon as he spotted him.

'Severus! Great to have you around! How are you? Wonderful to have a fellow potions master around.' with less enthusiasm Clemens turned to Charlotte. 'Hello, Lotte.'

She just waved negligently and seated herself on the bench at the table, farthest away from Clemens, pulling Severus beside her who had no chance to get closer to Clemens without triggering the spell. In wise foresight, Charlotte had positioned them in a place that discoursing was impossible, but he could observe the other man closely who had shrugging turned back to the pot, sending Charlotte a meaningful glance, stirring the content.

With the background information Charlotte had given him and comparing the looks of Clemens, Charlotte and her father, the scales fell from his eyes: athletic and slender built, fair features, golden hair – though Clemens had it short-cut and ruffled in all directions and suntanned skin as if he had spent to many hours surfing at the beach – he was an Elf.

'Fine.' Severus felt a bit at a loss what to reply to such a heartfelt greeting he wasn't used and he nearly had to shout so that Clemens heard him.

'Leave the talking to me.' Charlotte whispered, that he had intended anyway. Loudly, she asked Clemens 'What's for dinner?'

'Stew and mashed potatoes.'

'Yummy.'

Slowly but surely the inhabitants arrived in the kitchen, taking place at the table, sending curious glances to Charlotte and Severus. He recognised Cassandra with Gregor, Justus brought an Asian woman along who was introduced to him as Mirai. There had been an awkward second when Mirai had greeted him, Charlotte had jumped up, holding two fingers on Mirai's temple, exclaiming 'Don't dare to touch him.'

All gathered in the kitchen had stared in shock at Charlotte, Mirai had been the first to find back her footing and laughed 'I wanted to say hello.'

'Keep your hands to yourself.' Charlotte hissed, her posture telling that she was ready to attack her friend.

'Calm down. Lotte.' Justus interfered, pulling Mirai to the table who took the time to blow Severus' a kiss and to leer at Charlotte. Severus could hear Charlotte grinding her teeth and cracking her knuckles, and he could nearly not believe what he witnessed: Charlotte was jealous, so jealous that she threatened her friend, who was teasing her with her jealousy.

A few minutes later, Hinrichs brought a woman along who was called Serena, and who was – judged by her looks – an Elf as well. Hinrichs and her were the last to arrive, nodding into the round 'That's all tonight.' With Serena, a purely seductive woman on purpose, flirting with Severus instantly, Charlotte behaved even worse and Severus barely contained a smirk, while Hinrichs, Gregor and Mirai tried to persuade Serena not to force herself on Severus and tried to stop Charlotte murdering Serena. He was definitely interesting for the women gathered here.

After the fuzz had calmed down, and all were seated around the table, looking full of expectation at them, Charlotte cleared her throat, placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. 'He is one of us now.'

'Where is the prove for your mastery of the Dark Art?' Severus felt like being pierced by the intense stare of Justus keen black eyes.

An assuring nod from Charlotte told him that there was no need to hide it and he rolled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark. A respectful whisper rose, and a few whistles could be heard, he could barely believe that he met a respectable community in which it wasn't something disdainful.

'May I see it?' Gregor asked, his eyes mere slits as Severus nodded his agreement and he observed it closely. 'Masterfully done, I've rarely seen such high quality work the recent decades. Was this the last warlock who caused the so-called First Wizarding War?'

'Yes.' Charlotte stopped him as he started to roll down his sleeve, he wouldn't need many layers of neatly suiting cloths to protect him within this castle, he was one of them, they all had done something like he had done. 'We should have destroyed him back them, he'll cause more deaths.'

'Our job is to secure the balance of the realms and not to interfere with human-intern quarrels.' Justus objected, with an expression that indicated clearly that it was not the first time this topic was discussed.

'We could have prevented many deaths.' Charlotte interjected and Severus could see Serena and Hinrichs nodding while Gregor's and Justus' features twisted in disdain.

'This is not our job, Charlotte. You can't serve two masters.'

'He will rise again and be stronger then ever.' Cassandra intervened with a sorrowful look and was ignored as it seemed common.

'Do you have any obligations left, Severus?' Justus shrugged the visibly unpleasant theme away.

'He swore to protect a child until it is grown up.' Charlotte answered.

'I asked Severus, Lotte.' Justus glared at her what silenced her and made her settling back sulking while Justus inquired. 'Is it your child?'

'No, one of a close friend who died.' and an enemy, he added mentally, while Charlotte's glare sent daggers at him.

'How noble.' Serena sighed, sending him a longing look, what turned Charlotte's attention instantly at her.

Justus seemed to consider his answer and after an inquiring look at Charlotte who nodded consentingly, Justus replied. 'Only when your obligation ends, you'll blong truly to us, you can't be the wholehearted servant of two masters. We don't expect you to fight our wars for us. Yet. But once your obligation ends, you will. Until then, observe and learn.' Was there no chance for him to reject this being a Grey one stuff?

'I have some more news.' Charlotte stopped the shuffling and leaving of the gathered who instantly seated back and she began their story, starting with her arrival at Hogwarts and ending with their encounter in the forbidden forest.

Obviously they had reckoned on a more enlightening news. The shocked silence that fell upon the table was tell-tale, they all took the tidings gravely. Cassandra was stunned, looking wide-eyed at them, Hinrichs twirled his beard-plaits, Serena tapped impatiently on the table, Mirai seemed ready to jump up and attack someone, Clemens pretended to be interested in the form of his clay-beaker, and Justus lips were pressed to a thin line, he was the first to speak. 'The writing?'

'Here.' Fumbling with her decollete, Charlotte showed them the red glowing writing while Severus presented the fresh wound on his right arm. A clinking of breaking pottery made Severus look up, Clemens had broken the beaker with his bare hands.

'Nothing we can do about it, Lotte, Severus.' Justus summorised the situation. 'We should ask your father, Lotte. He might have some ideas.'  
The silence around the table indicated without any doubt that no one was eager of that option.

'The time has finally come, we are attacked.' Cassandra whispered and as if to reassure her, Gregor placed his hand above hers, eyeing each one of them closely. 'There is a traitor among us.'

'Watch what you are saying.' Hinrichs flew into a range while Gregor's analytical, distanced voice calmed the Viking. 'Stay rational, Olaf. It has to be someone who knows about Elves, Demons AND us.'

Serena clicked her tongue while Clemens forehead crumbled in thought and concentration. 'A conspiracy.'

'Right before our nose.' Justus' expression was close to a bird of prey.

'Astaroth?' Serena suggested.

'Astaroth won't refer to such methods. To sophisticated.' Gregor shook his head.

'No, he would go straight for torture and death.' A wicked grin crossed Mirai's features.

'He takes care of the deviators.' Charlotte pointed out.

'Can he guarantee to get every little one?' Justus probed into it and there was a thoughtful silence with meaningful exchanged looks. Obviously that was an impossible task.

'Leander?' Hinrichs suggested.

'Wouldn't refer to – in his eyes – derogatory demons.' On Mirai's objection, all gathered around the table nodded in utter consent, for the first time this evening.

Nervously, Mirai rubbed her hands 'We have to inform the others immediately, they might be in danger.'

Justus nodded his consent 'Who will take care of it?'

Serena raised her hand 'Me.' rather relieved to have an occupation she looked daringly into the round. 'Who will go with Charlotte and Severus to tell Rabanus?'

A second time a stunned, uncomfortable silence fell upon the table.

'He'll go berserk on the news.' Hinrichs muttered.

'No, going berserk is your job.' Mirai smiled wickedly at him but Hinrichs didn't consider it worth an answer.

'Snape, how advanced is your Occlumency?' Hinrichs wanted to know.

'Very high.' He answered, full of himself.

Justus didn't seem to trust his judgement. 'Charlotte?'

'Very high indeed, but he won't stand Rabanus' level.' She confirmed his skill and his limits.

'That'll be a problem. Severus, pay care, Rabanus is an illusionist, a skilled Legilimens as you would call it, but way more. This skill is his special weapon and he might use it upon this news. Pay care what you say, best is to keep your mouth shut. The same goes for your thoughts.' Why was it, that Severus had the impression that everyone gathered in this room knew about the intimate relationship Charlotte and he had?

'One look is enough.' Serena smiled at him, answering his unspoken question. Perfect, he was an open book for the Elves.

Using his authoritative presence, Justus stood and pointed to everyone he mentioned. 'Olaf, you'll secure him from behind, Mirai, you back up Olaf. Cassandra and myself will deal with him in a frontal attack. Charlotte, Severus take care for yourselves. Hopefully this is worth the fuzz and Rabanus is in the condition to remember something useful.'

'Piece of cake.' Contrary to her words, muttered under her breath, Charlotte was perceptibly nervous.

The lot left the kitchen together heading for Rabanus Morrigan's study. Severus' hands felt cold, he felt creeping nervousness in his mind. His last talk, if one could consider this mutually staring actually a 'talk', was not one of his pleasant memories. And at that time he hadn't been bedding Mr. Gloomy's daughter – there was not a slightest chance that the Elf would miss the signs – and they didn't have that bonding.

Finally they arrived at the door and everybody seemed to want to give somebody else the advantage. A subtle feeling told him that this wasn't going to be pleasant. The signs were alarming: Charlotte was nervously occupying her hands by smoothening her dress and sweeping her hair out of her face, Justus was standing far to close to feel at ease, Hinrichs was crackling his knuckles and Cassandra kept murmuring 'This is going to end in a disaster, this is going to end in a disaster,...',

Until Hinrichs interrupted her rather harshly 'Shut up, Cassandra. No curses yet.'

Severus could only agree 'Indeed.' what earned him an appreciated glance from Justus, who obviously wasn't very amused by her constant predictions.

The only one keeping a bright attitude was Mirai, but she seemed like nothing could ever rain her parade. And she was the one who knocked and waited for Morrigan's reply. 'Coming.'

Despite his words, Mirai opened the door a crack, only to pry inside. 'Rabanus? Charlotte is back.'

'Charlotte? Who is Charlotte? Had she been away?'

Mirai nodded and opened the door and waved them inside, Hinrichs was the first to enter, with a grace and speed he had never considered the muscular man being capable of, the Viking positioned himself behind Charlotte's father.

The last time Severus had seen Morrigan had been seven years ago, and facing him now was shocking at last. He was sitting at a desk in the middle of a complete dark room, only one candle was burning on the desk, illuminating the man's face in a flicking, surreal light. His eyes had sunken deep in its sockets, their heavenly blue colour could only be guessed, his golden plain hair reached the floor and was falling tangled around him, the pale skin of his even face seemed to glow white-green in the darkness of the room. Fascinated he noticed a spider web between the quill in Morrigan's hand and the desk, the motionless Elf appeared to be dead and alive at the same time.

Mirai had found the curtains and opened them, letting a bright sunlight illuminate the room, they all closed their eyes briefly and covered them from the glistening sunlight. Severus could recognise that the walls were covered with books.

'Who is that?' Morrigan pointed to Charlotte while Justus and Cassandra positioned themselves right and left.

Taking a step forward, Charlotte replied 'It is me, father. Charlotte. Your daughter.' Her voice was silken soft and pleading and in Morrigan's eyes seemed to flash a spark of recognition.

'Yes. Hello Charlotte.' It took some time until full comprehension, but then Morrigan glared at him. 'Who is that?'

'Severus Snape.' Severus introduced himself instantly, against his own will, ignoring the advice, he felt Charlotte stiffening beside him.

'Who is he?' Morrigan rose menancing, his eyes gleaming red within its sockets and Severus felt almost reminded of the Dark Lord.

'A friend of mine.' Swallowing hard, Charlotte answered before he could and observing Hinrichs, Mirai, Justus and Cassandra who shifted as if to ward off an attack. Severus grabbed his wand, but kept it hidden behind Charlotte's back.

Morrigan's chair flew backwards, landed with a clash at the opposite wall 'He is a filthy, underprivileged, dirty, useless, ugly, worthless human.'

What a charming way to describe the human race, Severus resumed, while Charlotte answered. 'No.'

'He is fucking my daughter.' Accusingly Morrigan pointed at him.

Without giving it a second thought and without wanting it, Severus answered honestly. 'Yes.'

Foam appeared around Morrigan's mouth, with every word he spitted the foam around. 'I am going to kill him.'

'No.' Charlotte stood between him and her father, blocking the way.

'Out of my way, Lotte. I am not tolerating a bastard in my family.' Being calm all of a sudden, Morrigan was even more threatening, a rational opponent couldn't be outwitted easily.

'I am half-human myself, father.' Charlotte reasoned.

'He is human, he is weak, he won't resist our temptations.' Morrigan glared at him, Severus evaded his eyes, still he needed all his skills to fend the Elf of his mind.

'He surpassed his dark side.' Charlotte tried to persuade her father, who didn't seem to be in a condition to be appreciative of arguments.

'Darius' sacrifice is not going to be wasted on a minor being, daughter.' Though being restrained through Hinrichs' grip, Morrigan managed to move.

'It is my decision, father.' Charlotte answered calmly.

'You don't dare to!' Foam appeared again around the Elves' mouth.

'It is my choice!' For the first time Charlotte raised her voice in anger.

Morrigan was the perfect role-model for a mad-man now: tangled long golden hair, red gleaming eyes, foam before his mouth and the surreal phosphorescing skin. 'Choose a High-Elf.'

'It is too late already, father.'

All of a sudden the Elf was composed and all gathered in the room tensed, Severus took it as an alarming sign. 'If you are carrying his child, I'm going to kill you both.'

'You won't have to, father. To murder one of us is enough, look at this.' Charlotte almost whispered and revealed the inscription on her skin.

In shock, Morrigan gasped, the red in his eyes and the foam vanished. 'No. No. You... You...' With care Hinrichs eased his grip, but was still close enough to react if necessary. 'What is this?'

'We hoped you could answer the question for us, Rabanus.' Justus stepped in. 'It is similar to yours.'

In response, the Elf opened his shirt to reveal his inscription right above his heart. To Severus, who didn't even know that such a language and lettering existed until yesterday night they looked utterly the same. What one couldn't say for the elves body. His letters gleamed green and the flesh around it was gone, he could clearly see Morrigan's bones and a black heart pounding in his skin was withering grey and black as if decay was spreading from the letters. Without noticing it, he took a step back, he felt Charlotte's breath quickening, she was as shocked as he was.

'If I had an answer to that question, I'd have done something about it. Believe me. Summon the Highest Council for advice.'

With that very words Morrigan went back to his desk, took the chair Mirai had repaired and the quill in his hand, exactly in the same position they had found him. Severus took it as a sign that Mirai closed the curtains and everyone left the room in complete silence that the audience was over.

/

[1] Nick Cave and the bad seeds; album: The boatman's call; song: Where do we go now but nowhere


	7. I let love in

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is all JK Rowling's, Nick Cave's lines are all his, OCs are mine.

This is a difficult chapter, it contains a lot of background information, I hope you can still follow the plot. I am not quite satisfied with Snape's character in this chapter, I hope you'll forgive me.

**I let love in**

Despair and Deception,  
Love's ugly little twins  
Came a-knocking on my door,  
I let them in  
Darling, you're the punishment  
for all of my former sins

The door it opened just a crack,  
but Love was shrewd and bold  
My life flashed before my eyes,  
it was a horror to behold  
A life-sentence sweeping confetti  
from the floor of a concrete hole [1]

They gathered in front of Morrigan's study and as soon as the door was closed, Severus couldn't contain his question any longer, having the sight of Morrigan's rotten chest vividly before his eyes. 'What happened to him?'

The response to his question wasn't exactly encouraging: Charlotte squeezed his arm and shook her head, Hinrichs sent him a warning glance, lying a finger on his mouth, Mirai stamped on his foot, Cassandra stared at him, while Justus waved his hand in denial and answered 'Let us have dinner.'

Severus took the hint, they had to be still within Morrigan's reach and in silence they walked back. Charlotte jerked from time to time and as Severus glanced at her, he noticed her furtively drying her eyes. This was taking its toll on her, but if she didn't want to talk about how she felt, he would leave her.

In what a mess had Dumbledore and Charlotte tracked him into? He hadn't asked for adventures, for sleeping with a woman though the experience was pleasant. He had been completely satisfied with his comfortable life in Hogwarts, teaching, the daily routine, no surprises waiting for him. What was he supposed to find out? About what left him Dumbledore in the dark? Was there a way of getting out of it unscratched?

Upon his pondering they reached the kitchen, a bountiful table awaited them: the already mentioned stew and mashed potatoes were accompanied by salad, various vegetables -some Severus had never seen before -, an apple pie, a selection of cheese, bread, some pitchers with wine, beer and whiskey. Never before Severus had seen such a variety of food on one table for such a few persons.

On Clemens and Gregor's unspoken question, Justus shook his head and answered in the second Serena entered the room. 'Nothing. Rabanus condition is worse, he is more confused than ever, loosing his mind.' Justus shot a brief glance at Charlotte, visibly considering if she could stand him saying more and he came to the conclusion that she could. 'The decay is spreading, his skin is starting to glow green, his heart turned black, he even took Leander's position about humans. We'll have to find a solution soon or it is too late.'

Charlotte turned around to Severus and laid her head against his throat, crying her silent tears, he could feel his shirt getting wet, he ignored it the best he could, looking from one to another in the kitchen. Charlotte needed support and comfort and since nobody seemed to care about them, he laid stiffly his arms around her. In response, Charlotte tightened her grip on him as if he was her only salvation in this moment. And probably that was exactly how she felt.

'As if we hadn't tried already. He is beyond our limited abilities.' Mirai resumed bitterly. 'This is an Elves intern affair, we'd make it worse meddling with it.'

Hinrichs shot her a daring glance. 'It is our affair as well, since Charlotte is affected. This castle is still Charlotte's property once belonging her mother, we raised her. For heaven's sake, Mirai, it is her father and herself we are talking about, we have to do anything within our capabilities.'

Nobody seemed grievously disappointed about the outcome, only shocked about Morrigan's shape. nobody seemed to have expected some clues and all took their places around the table, even Charlotte, who hastily dried her tears and didn't seem to mind her red-cried eyes. Everybody pretended not to notice it, leaving her the time to compose herself, and started eating and drinking. It was time to repeat his question 'What happened to him?'

Charlotte laid her hand on his thigh and squeezed it, she wouldn't be able to speak about it, the one who answered with calculated reluctance was Justus.

'It is a long story about love, faith, temptation and betrayal, leading to this result. The facts that might be important for you are that Rabanus' companion and Charlotte's mother, Beata Morrigan, was a human witch. They loved each other dearly and for their love they accepted a bond the Elves forced on them, fearing for the pure blood of their race and their very believes. Rabanus developed emotions, claimed to feel love, a concept the Elves, who freed themselves of emotions long ago, didn't understand. They are proud of their rational mind, but through Rabanus they saw what they are capable of.'

Severus threw a furtive glance at Serena and Clemens, unmistakable their features twisted in revulsion and disdain while Justus continued. 'For his love Rabanus even accepted the fatal bond they forced him and Beata into, the bond you saw inscribed on his chest. Loosing Rabanus, who was standing high in their ranks, to a Human was unbearable for them and they wanted to make sure that he never turned back to the Elves realm, secretly hoping that he would give up his love for Beata upon a forced bond as strong as this one.

'But he consented, his love was stronger. The quintessence that concerns you as well is, that this kind of bond connects the souls. Beata was a cunning and powerful witch, but she was borderlining between light and dark, from the first day Rabanus met her. One day, shortly after giving birth to Charlotte, she chose a side, the dark one, she fell completely for it, so completely that even Rabanus couldn't do anything about it.

'Rabanus was forced to murder his soulmate and the mother of his child once she had surrendered to the dark site. He couldn't allow her to live, she held too much power and knowledge, but he insisted on doing it himself. You saw the result in the study, it left his soul damaged beyond cure and it eats him alive.'

'This is what you deserve for believing in love.' Severus perceived Serena muttering. Though the Elves were proud and fair creatures, Severus started to pity them. How could a being exist without any feelings? His strong ones got him through the most obstacles.

Mirai left proof of her wicked sense of humour as she grinned amused, trying to ease the tension around the table. 'At least Charlotte can't murder you without killing herself.'

There was no doubt that Charlotte appreciated Mirai's helpful comment as much as he did, she glared at her while he answered. 'I am thoroughly relieved.'

While his cheeks were filled with food, Hinrichs chuckled and managed to utter 'Good one, Severus.'

'Will you call the Council?' Serena asked, slightly irritated by her companion's behaviour.

Justus nodded. 'I will. They ought to know what happened, we should have done it right away, informing Rabanus was pointless. Something is going on, someone is plotting behind the scenes and acting already. The ambush on Charlotte and Severus is proof need to know who it is and what he or she is planning.'

They all nodded in consent and the conversation shifted to more light and harmless topics while the wine, beer and whiskey went round and round as well as the food. Mysteriously all plates and pitchers were emptied, while everyone told anecdotes of his latest adventures. Especially Clemens and Mirai proved to be excellent entertainers, and while he laughed with them he noted that never before in his life he had felt so much like being at home. When Charlotte snuggled closer, listening to Mirai, and made herself comfortable against his admittedly not very cosy form, lying an arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his throat, he felt like he had found the family he never had.

After some time listening to stories that were mostly told to explain the Grey's duties and deeds, and drinking, his eyelids felt heavy and he almost fell asleep. As he glanced over to Charlotte, he noticed that she had already done so, her eyes were tightly closed and her breathing and heartbeat were way too even to be still awake. Justus had registered it as well and clapped in his hands, abruptly ending the discussion at the table. 'We may discuss further within the living. Charlotte and Severus need rest, they had two strenuous days, and there are more to come.:'

With some effort Severus managed to wake Charlotte to have her walking while Justus guided them to their sleeping room, informing them about the latest circumstances in the castle. 'The only working running water you'll find in the kitchen, you can enter your names in a list if you want to clean yourself. Enter yourself into the kitchen police list if you are planning to stay longer than three days.'

Wonderful, that meant that he would have to prepare a meal together with Charlotte, the walking kitchen threat, the challenge for each pot, the nightmare for every good ingredient. Meaning: Severus would do the cooking and Charlotte the cleaning.

'What happened to the bathrooms?' During his last visit, Severus had enjoyed the bathtub immensely, it was like the one in the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts and he would very much have liked to bath here again.

'The one in the first floor is flooded with green slime, Gregor is working on it, maybe you can use it in two or three days. The one on the second floor harboured Jinneh and some of her guests from the Haunted.. If I were you, I wouldn't set a foot into it until Gregor took care of it.'

'Jinneh? Haunted?' From the many new names and impressions in addition to the lack of sleep, Severus' head started to hurt.

'Another realm, like the Human's, Demon's and Elves' ones. We didn't want to introduce them all at once to you, originally we wanted to fill you in step by step, but the circumstances outran us. You'll meet them soon enough.' Charlotte explained.

What probably was a wise idea, considering his swirling mind. 'Fine.'

Justus stopped in front of a door and tried to open it, having the doorknob in his hand while turning it. After throwing the useless knob with a shrug of his shoulders into a corner, Justus concentrated for a second and with an aimed, forceful kick the door opened. 'Here is your room. The roof was gone with the last hurricane, but we made a barrier, it won't rain inside and the sky is atmospheric to look at.'

Tired as she appeared to be, Charlotte threw herself into the next armchair, only to find herself accompanied by a loud crash on the floor within a cloud of white dust. Severus didn't bat an eyelid, he would never have dared to sit on a chair in this come down castle without testing it before. It didn't surprise her as well, she remained right where she was until most of the dust had settled down, raising only an eyebrow at Justus who apologently shrugged his shoulders. 'I considered this room best, since the beds in the others are too small for two. Mirai and I won't give up ours as well as Cassandra and Gregor. Clemens was rather reluctant too, you know how he loves his playground, only the woods know who he is picking up tonight. Good night.'

Maybe it was for the best that there was no bed which could break down, Severus resumed, only a pile of cushions and blankets on a large mattress reminding him very much of a divan. Charlotte got rid off her clothes, never caring to arrange them properly, while he did the same and crawled over to the so-called bed, observing Charlotte.

In the sliver moonlight her skin was milk white, pristine except for the inscription and the mark on her neck, both indications of his possession of her that she belonged to thought of possessing something this unique nobody could take from him was tempting. Did he ever possess something unique? Did he ever have someone belonging to him in this way? Except Lily? If Potter hadn't been, Lily had been his. He wouldn't be here, he would safely sit in his house, Lily beside him and some kids would be running around and causing a mess.

'How many sleepless hours did we have?' He extended a hand to touch Charlotte's body, to follow the curves of her breast, of her waist, only to rest on her hip, her body was too perfect to be real. Yes, he could understand why every last one of their Slytherin schoolmates had tried to date her or to steal a kiss from her.

'Too few?' She suggested, smiling wolfishly, she knew what he was up to, she knew what a tease her body was for him, that he couldn't resist it, even if he put effort into it.

He couldn't help himself, the vision of her perfect body bent under his touch, made all parts of him react and he pulled her close to make his intentions clear. 'Care for a few more?' His hot breath and deep voice whispered in her ear.

'Always.' She bent back just as he had imagined and her willing lower parts brushed against his, he couldn't hold back, she was offering herself ever so freely to him, burying her hands in his hair, pulling him close that he could only wonder what made her doing so. Was it really him? Did she feel the same urge to have him close, even closer? When she finally bent back, her body covered with sweat, he knew he wouldn't be able to abandon this feeling, once finished, he already wanted more of her body and with care he laid her head on the cushions.

Under the impression that within the moment Charlotte's head touched the cushions she was straight asleep, he laid beside her and after placing a blanket over them both, a green glow caught his eye. What was that? By looking closer, he noticed the source of the glow: the emerald on Charlotte's necklace. Severus glanced at the blissful asleep Charlotte and couldn't hold back, it was as if the emerald called him, he took it into his fist together with the ankh as he had seen it Charlotte doing furtively in the moments she falsely supposed to be unobserved.

The sensation he experienced was comparable to apparating, like being pulled through a narrow tube and the next second he stood at the border of a small, all too circular to be natural, clearing bathed in a surreal white light.

In the middle of the clearing was a large stone and someone was sitting on it, facing Severus with his back. Having some experience gathered, Severus could tell from the long, golden hair, the tall, slender frame and the upright carriage that the person in question was an Elf.

'We meet finally, Wizard Severus Snape.'

The warm, refined voice with a superior arrogance leaking through belonged to a male. Alarmed, Severus reached for his wand, only to realize that he didn't materialize, he was transcendental like a ghost. The Elf jumped gracefully from the stone, his long, opened hair swinging in the breeze, and turned around.

'There is no need for a wand, we can't harm each other in this condition. I called you here because I wanted to talk to you.'

So the glowing emerald had been a call indeed. 'Talk? There must be more convenient methods for a meeting.' Severus observed the all too leisurely and athletic Elf closely for any signs of an attack.

'No, I object, there aren't. Actually this is the one and only method for me getting in touch with you, for I am dead.' The Elves lips twitched in a traitorous way, revealing his annoyance about the situation. So he felt as uncomfortable as Severus felt, there had to be a good reason for this. 'Please let me introduce myself, it feels quite rude knowing your name and leaving you in the dark about mine. I am Darius, a former follower of Rabanus.'

The Elf waited for a reaction like Severus was supposed to have heard his name before. But as much as he tried... hadn't Rabanus spoken of a sacrifice a certain Darius had made that shouldn't be wasted on a human being? 'What could you want from me, if you are dead?'

'To warn you. There lies grave danger ahead for you, being not a full Grey yet and for Charlotte, being half human, half elfish.' Darius' stare got lost behind Severus as if the Elf recalled some memories, too precious to share and so rare that his attention got lost. With a brief shake of his head the Elf appeared to be back in present. 'In the moment of my murder, I became aware of a conspiracy, I could see it unfold when I became access to the collected minds of the Elves gathered in the afterworld. They are planning to obliterate the Wizarding world and to reach that aim, they have to destroy the Grey first, for they would fight them until the bitter end.'

This appeared so fantastic to Severus, who just had learned about this whole new world, that he couldn't comprehend it. Why should the Elves want to extinguish the Wizarding world? 'Why don't you tell the Greys yourself? I am hardly the right person to address for I am just getting involved.'

An intense stare from Darius evaluated him, he felt like being an insignificant insect lying under a microscope. 'I can't tell someone already being part of the Grey. Firstly, there is a magic barrier preventing me. Secondly, there has to be a traitor among them I couldn't identify yet. It would be an ironic twist of fate if I'd inform the wrong person.' Darius sent him another intense stare. 'Furthermore Charlotte trusts you.' The way, Darius' glance shifted when he spoke of Charlotte and the fact that Charlotte wore the emerald indicated Severus that there was more behind the relationship of the two.

'And what am I supposed to do with that knowledge?'

'Inform Charlotte, but only her and find the traitor, he or she has to be eliminated for being a danger to the realm's balance.'

Severus considered the words, the quintessence was exactly what Justus had said. But how came that the Elf knew about this? Was Darius one to trust? Charlotte obviously did, carrying this emerald. What happened if everything Darius said was true and the Elves succeeded? 'Makes sense.'

There would be no witch and wizard left, the world he knew would be gone. And if the Wizarding word managed to fend of an enemy it never knew that it even existed, there would be grave losses. Lily's son would be in danger as well. This was not a Dark Lord with comparable small forces who ambushed a completely unprepared world.

With the same intensity Darius had shown before, he continued. 'For the Grey's safety, you ought to know about the background I got hold of. Please listen closely, I don't know if we find the opportunity for another meeting.'

'It seems that I can't conceal my thoughts from Serena, Clemens and Rabanus.' Severus added for consideration.

Concentrated, the Elf bit his lip. 'I can add a mental seal, making it impossible for them to access your mind and stumble over my information. Charlotte knows how to release the seal.'

There was it again, another hint, that Darius and Charlotte had been closer to each other than to the rest of the group. 'I'll listen.'

'Being on the brink of extinction, there is a smoldering discontent under the few remaining pure Elves. They had a plan to evade extinction, but it failed. Let me share several of my memories with you to explain you thoroughly.'

The Elf extended a hand and instinctively Severus backed away but the Elf shook his head. 'I won't harm you, this is not my intention. If it were, you would be dead already. I want to show you some of my memories, so that you understand thoroughly the situation you and Charlotte are in. It is necessary that you both survive. We can't afford to loose even one Grey in times like these.'

For a few seconds Severus considered Darius' words before he gave his consent and Darius touched his temple in a way Charlotte had done it earlier with Mirai. 'The Elf on the table is Kyros, our leader at that time. See through my eyes, use my body to witness.' Darius muttered under his breath into two fingers of his other hand.

_He was standing in a clearing in a forest, looking around he could see the gigantic trees surrounding them and he was standing among a mass of Elves, In the centre of the clearing was a table-like stone and on it was the most impressive Elf standing Severus had seen so far. Only then Severus realised that he was experiencing the memory from Darius' view, he shared his body, it was a completely different way of sharing a memory he was used to. Severus experienced it as the person who showed it to him._

_The crowd was murmuring, but as soon as the respectable Kyros raised a hand the crowd fell silent._

_'I have gathered all of you to discuss our dilemma. Gwen is dead.'_

_A shocked murmur rose and Kyros raised his hand once more, instantly it was quiet as a mouse. 'She died in the sixth month.'_

_Several hands raised and the impressive Kyros pointed out one Elf. 'Has any survived recently?'_

_Kyros dropped his head and shook it in denial, the clearing was utterly quiet and Darius threw a closer look around, forcing Severus to do the same. *Serena is here, Clemens is here, why are they concerned with our issues? Why is Rabanus here? Something big is going on.* There were mostly men, Severus could spot only a handful women among them. Since Darius had mentioned them, Severus recognised Serena, she was standing close to the stony table as well as Clemens by her side. And wasn't this the healthy, full of life version of Rabanus Morrigan? Was it really him?_

_The Elf on the table raised his head. 'We have to face reality. We are highly developed, achieved an optimum with our mind, our magic, our body. But we've reached our limit, we can't reproduce anymore. And we found the reason: the embryos demand too much, they are sucking up the lives of their mothers, there is no chance to prevent it. We'll have to take some drastic measurements.'_

_'What do you suggest?' One from the crowd asked._

_Sending a meaningful glance over the crowd, Kyros answered. 'Refresh our bloodline. Use carefully chosen female humans.' The crowd started to get restless, a constant murmur was heard and the Elf on the table raised his voice to be heard over the turmoil. 'The resulting crossbreed could be used to re-breed with pure Elfish genes. Hopefully one generation with Humans is enough.'_

_'You can't be serious! Breeding with this... unworthy creatures!' One disdainful interjection from the crowd could be heard and an agreeing murmur rose._

_'They believe in a concept called love, they are not rational.' Another one objected, equally disdainful, almost spitting the word 'love'._

_Contemptuously the leader shrugged his shoulders, accompanied by a scornful twist of his mouth. 'Fool them, we look attractive to them, adding a little sweetalk should do the job. We'll find as many suitable female humans as possible for the job. We'll only need the female crossbreeds from the mating, the male ones can remain in the human world and mix with the humans. Once in a while, the elfish genes will be gone.'_

_'What about our magic?' This objection seemed a grave one, for all of a sudden the crowd fell silent._

_'What do you mean with it?' Kyros' eyes narrowed about the visibly inconvenient question._

_'Will the crossbreeds be able to use magic? Like we do? Won't we bring magic into the human world?' The questioner added into consideration._

_'It is a risk worth taking. If it gets out of hand, we'll take care of it and eliminate the emerging sorcerers resulting from the matings. We have to take the risk if we want to survive.' For the first time Clemens had spoken, earning an approving glance from the Elves' leader._

_'A powerful, strong group of magical beings might arose among the humans, being a threat for us.' Another one argumented._

_Serena climbed on the table and raised her voice.'Do you have a better suggestion? We are only a handful left and I am not willing to risk my life on the slightest prospect that I might eventually survive a pregnancy.'_

_There seemed to be no more open objections though many in the crowd appeared to be discontent._

Darius had removed his hand and Severus was back in the surreal clearing. 'That was over one thousand years ago – in your timeline. More and more male Elves became fond of you humans and our blood mingled inexorably with yours, as well as our magic. Wizards and witches were born, sometimes the genes got lost in a family and resurfaced later, that is what you call 'Muggle-born'. The few remaining female Elves all died being pregnant while only Serena, who refused having a baby survived. But there were those who would have preferred the Elves race to extinct than to mix with humans. The next gathering that is important for you was thirty years ago. There are over thousand years between the two gatherings, you'll notice our decimation.'

Once more Darius extended his hand and this time Severus offered willingly his temple.

_It was the same clearing with the same stony table, with the same, but visibly smaller crowd. This time he spotted no other female besides Serena. She was standing next to Clemens on the small side of the stony table, another impressive Elf was standing on it together with Rabanus Morrigan and a red-haired human witch close by his side, it had to be Beata, Charlotte's mother. There seemed to have been a discussion beforehand._

_'There is love, Leander, you'll have to accept it.' With Beata's and his hands intertwined, Rabanus addressed the formidable Elf standing with them on the table._

_Disdain was engraved in Leander's features 'No, there is not. If you are really planning to go through this, you are not allowed to come back. There is no turning back.'_

_Rabanus' features were unreadable 'Agreed. Do it.'_

_Leander raised his hand to his mouth, murmured incantations in two fingers and cut a small wound into the wrists into the extended hands of Rabanus and Beata. They laid the wounds together and Leander continued with his incantations, green light enveloped the wrists. Leander moved one hands slowly over to Rabanus' bared chest and the other to Beata's bared chest. It took some time, but once Leander removed his hands, Rabanus and Beata had the inscription right above their heart, almost the same Charlotte had._

That's how Rabanus and Beata ended with their bond and they left the Elves realm to life in the Wizarding world. Only a few years later was the next meeting, Beata had fallen victim to the temptations of the Dark Arts, she surrendered completely. She held too much knowledge and too much power to keep her alive. This time the Human and Elfish Grey came, Rabanus, Beata, Leander and myself. Charlotte was five years old then, we kept her away, this wasn't meant for her to witness.'

_Once again he found himself in the clearing, the red-haired witch was chained to the stone table, yelling curses in rage, fighting her restraints while Leander had his hand on her temple, murmuring incantations in the other. What ever he was doing, it seemed to course pain within her, her screams got intense with every second. Leander intensified his murmuring while Rabanus watched the scene with a white face, trembling, falling on his knees. 'Please, Leander, let me do it.'_

_'I would have asked that of you anyway, my dear Rabanus. That's what you deserve after surrendering to uncontrollable feelings like love. But I must extract her knowledge first, she's to suffer for her deeds, you'd go straight for a quick ending.'_

_'Please, stop it.' Rabanus begged and unmoved Leander continued with his task._

_After some more time with Beata's screams filling the clearing, and Rabanus on his knees, tears falling down his cheeks, an indifferent Leander addressed Rabanus 'Anything you want before this deed forces you into insanity?'_

_'Where is our daughter?' Rabanus was white as chalk, his voice was trembling as well as his body._

_'Safely within our custody, she won't witness anything.' Justus stepped in._

_'We'll take good care of her. She is a pure one.' Mirai affirmed Justus, lying a hand on his shoulder._

_'I want her back.' Rabanus demanded._

_'You are not in a position to make demands.' Scornfully Leander grimaced._

_'We'll take you back with us, Rabanus. You'll always be close to her.' Cassandra said and somehow Cassandra's words seemed to calm Rabanus._

_'You failed as a husband and father, Rabanus. Until she is old enough to be given to one of us, the Grey will raise her.' Leander left no doubt about his intentions and the Grey exchanged glances, obviously they disagreed with Leander but didn't object him openly._

_'Whom have you chosen for her?' Rabanus was a mere shadow of himself, now Severus could tell since he had seen him full of health and life._

_Severus felt Darius stepping forward. 'Me.'_

_'Darius.' Rabanus whispered, it was unreadable if he appreciated the choice or not._

_'I will take good care of her.' Darius affirmed him._

_'By using her as a vessel for carrying your offspring?' Rabanus glared at him and Darius didn't respond._

_'Do it.' Leander commanded._

_The Grey witnessed closely how Rabanus raised his trembling hands, and how tears welled in his eyes as he addressed his chained companion 'I love you.' All he earned in response was a manically laughter and as the tears started to fall from his cheeks, he cast his spell. All at once the manically laughter stopped, Beata was dead, but the spell seemed to backfire at Rabanus, light emerged from his chest and he fell to the ground, manically laughing and weeping all at once. The once proud Elf was a broken man._

_'That's what love is good for.' Leander didn't consider Rabanus worth a look and left the clearing._

_Hinrichs picked up Rabanus while Justus addressed Darius with much disdain as Leander had held for Rabanus. 'Do you want to check her well-being?'_

_'No, I am nothing like him:' Darius nodded in the direction where Leander had left. 'I'll come once she if of age.'_

_'I want her to finish her education.' Justus' keen eyes focussed on Darius, and Severus was impressed how much threat and hostility Justus managed to express with just one look._

_Darius didn't seem impressed one bit. 'That is my intention too. I have no use for a daft mother for my children.'_

Hadn't Darius said that the Elves in the afterworld had revealed the plan to him? Didn't Darius appear to be content with the Elves' plans so far? 'Why do you betray your own kind, Darius?'

With a bitter touch in his voice, the Elf laughed. 'And I thought you, Wizard Severus Snape, out of all people would understand my situation.'

Intensely the Elf stared at him and Severus saw the mere greed, the abyssal desire, unrequited love, the burning desire, the unfulfilled need, the unbearable craving, the final hope of possession reflected within his own self and realisation dawned in him. 'You loved her.' As much as he loved Lily.

'I still do, Severus. I loved her so deeply that I, too, left the Elves' realm to start a new life with her, I followed Rabanus' way. He showed us that there is more to life than we always thought. But let me show you the last memory for you, let me show you how I died.'

The Elf extended a hand and laid two fingers on Severus' temple, in a flash, he was somewhere else.

_The light was dim, he was standing in a black tunnel, Charlotte was standing in front of him. 'We are almost there, Darius.' He perceived her voice though she didn't speak._

_'Carefully.' Severus seemed to say though he didn't speak._

_Liminal, Charlotte nodded and as she turned slightly, Severus could see that her eyes were wide with fear. Darius extended a hand, laid it on Charlotte's shoulder. 'We will make it.'_

_All of a sudden the walls went red while Darius and Charlotte looked up in high alert. Darius seemed to take his weapon while Charlotte pulled out the needles from her bun and took them between her fingers._

_Doors manifested on the walls of the tunnel which had appeared to be compact before, death came leaping out of it, hundreds of small demons flooded the tunnel. Charlotte threw one needle after the other, hitting a demon with each one, it disappeared, and reappeared after a few seconds._

_Darius shot one arrow after the other, all reaching their aim, one demon after the after vanished and reappeared a little later. Then Darius switched to an elegant blade he handled with so much grace that Severus had almost the impression he would be dancing. Still they didn't manage to eliminate one of the opponents, only to keep them at bay. They would loose this fight, why couldn't they kill the demons?_

_A deafening thunder filled the tunnel, shook it, dust filled it and made it impossible to see, Darius closed his eyes and fended off the assailants relying on his feelings for their locations. As the dust settled finally, Severus saw a mighty, impressive figure standing in the tunnel, the small demons paying close attention not to get within armlength reach. Relief spread through Darius body. 'Astraroth.'_

_'Here.' Astraroth threw a white glowing sword with a red eye on its hilt over to Charlotte who caught it effortlessly._

_'Ma-ken!' Darius gasped. 'So it isn't only a legend.'_

_'Buy me time!' Charlotte yelled, murmuring incantations, lightning from her arm winded along the sword until it seemed completely charged._

_'Stop talking and fight, Elf. I don't want to die here.' Astraroth jumped between the small creatures swept them away with his arms, every little one that vanished, reappeared._

_Charlotte yelled and it looked like dancing as she swung the sword through the creatures, the red gleaming eye on the hilt widened and every creature she touched with it, vanished, absorbed into the blade. Finally they had found a way to get rid off the annoying creatures._

_In that moment Darius turned and saw at the end of the tunnel an Elf standing, bending a bow, aiming, unrecognisable within the red darkness of the tunnel, against the light of the exit. 'Thank the woods, help is near!'_

_But what was that? The Elf was aiming at Charlotte! She was busy fighting her way through the never ending flow of demons coming out of the doors, the blade sucked up the creatures, she didn't realise the danger. He, more suiting, Darius, shouted 'Beware!' but within the noise of the battle, his voice got lost. The Elf released the bowstring, sending the arrow on its way. Without giving it a second thought, Darius jumped between the arrow's way and Charlotte. He could only watch as the arrow pierced right through his chest, right through his lung._

_In shock, Darius looked up to the exit of the tunnel, the Elf remained standing there and when Darius fell, he vanished into thin air. The noises of the battle all of a sudden vanished as well and Charlotte said something to Astraroth who answered in his trademark, deep rough voice until he was interrupted by a strident scream 'Darius!'_

_His head was lifted, Charlotte laid it into her lap, tears were running down her face. 'Darius, what happened?' Darius briefly wondered if it wasn't obvious with the arrow right through his chest and looked down, but the arrow was gone. Vanished into thin air like the Elf who had shot it. He tried to speak, but he couldn't, a stream of blood was leaving his mouth, his lungs were filled with blood already, the arrow had been poisoned for a quick ending and charged with magic to leave no traitorous traces behind._

_Charlotte went chalky white, tears were streaming down her face as she caressed his face, desperately, frantically, as if this would keep him alive. He had to inform her what had happened and tried to to touch her temple, but his arms didn't obey him anymore. There was one more thing he could do and he gathered the magic still left inside of him, concentrated it in his blood mixed with her tears, condensed it, more, more, it wasn't enough, just a little more... for Charlotte._

_He was everywhere around, Charlotte was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by twinkling stars, Darius had died, his body had evaporated._

_Comforting, Astaroth laid an arm around Charlotte's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, picking up the emerald lying where just Darius' body had been. 'That is for you, Lotte.'_

_She was sobbing uncontrollably 'What is this?'_

_Taken aback, Astraroth stared at her. 'You don't know what this is?'_

_'No.' As if she would be interested in jewels at the moment._

_The almost tender care Astraroth showed contrasted in a bizarre way with his outward appearance and his voice. 'I don't know if it is a good idea to tell you now, Lotte, but you ought to know. It is an Elves' essence, a very rare rarity, even I have never seen it and thought it was a legend. Created between two Elves in the moment of a murder of one of them. Using the blood of the dying one and the tears of the surviving one, pressing it into an emerald by magic. The essence of life, the only ones who ever managed to cheat the Grim Reaper had been the High-Elves. You are the rightful user, it was created with your tears, you can decide on whom you'll use it, whom you'll bring back to life.'_

_'Darius.' was all Charlotte could sob._

_'It is too late for him, Lotte. His soul left, his body had evaporated already. He wanted to give you the chance to safe another beloved person.'_

_The twinkling around the two kneeling figures subsided. Only darkness was left._

Darius had removed his hand and something within the Elves' expression and his posture made Severus suspicious. 'The Incubus was sent by you.' Severus summarized his observations.

'By me and Astaroth.' Darius affirmed his assumption.

'Astaroth?' The gigantic creature with red skin, goat-like horns and spiky fangs?

'I am sure you'll meet him in person within the next days. He controls the demon's realm, mighty he is. Though his outward appearance takes much getting used to, he is the most trustworthy and reliable ally one could ask for. I informed him that an ambush on you was near and considering the remaining time, we came to the conclusion that the Incubus was the fastest and safest method to keep you alive by using Charlotte's skills. Though, I admit, our Incubus has overacted a little, his job was only to connect your lifethreads. Well, I think it can't be helped, that is what you get, relying on daft demons, I had a hard time getting the spell inside his head within such a limited time.' Darius' posture told that he was proud to have managed teaching the Incubus.

'Is there a way to get rid of this incantations?' Severus wanted to know. If there was one thing he surly didn't want, then it was to end like Rabanus.

'Yes, yours is different from Rabanus and Beata's one. But we have to decline, too unsafe it is for you. But once you see Astraroth, you should ask him to modify it.' At last there was a chance to get rid off the annoying effects it had and as much as Severus knew Charlotte, she would force a solution.

Though Darius appeared to be finished with his story, he still seemed to have something on his mind. 'Anything else?' Severus asked.

The Elf appeared to be relieved that Severus had noted his discomfort and explained. 'As you witnessed, I died protecting her, I died with the full knowledge there would be another man she would choose and I died with the definite knowledge that she'll use the essence of life my death would grant her for another man to keep him alive, to lead the life I always dreamed of.' Obvious aversion dominated Darius's expression. 'But I never thought it would be someone like you.'

'Do you have a problem with me?'

'Yes, I do have. My dream was that she'll find another fool who'd love her as much as I did, but not someone who is in love with a dead woman and swore to protect her son. Yes, I do have a problem with you. There can't be a more undignified and humiliating situation for all of us. She never truly loved me. She thought she did, but she didn't. I had wonderful years with her, I was allowed to love her.'

'What do you want?' Darius sounded as if there was an ulterior motif behind this, and now he stared intensely at Severus to make clear that the coming would be important.

'The Grey will never tell you, but once the time of your death is near, you do have the chance to choose: Firstly, accept the essence of life I created, continue living with Charlotte. Secondly, proceed into afterlife, let my soul enter your body while you'll have the chance to reunite with the one's you loved and who are dead. But there is one thing I beg you: if you don't love Charlotte, give me back life. Give me your body to continue living with her and you'll have an eternity in afterlife with your loved one's.' Darius' expression filled with disgust and pain. 'Do you have an idea that it is like to see you bedding her? With that knowledge? To hear her moaning your name while once it had been mine? While once it been me she begged to be touched?'

'Yes.' It was an odd thing to say, but Severus had only need to imagine Lily together with Potter. Nothing he'd like to have witnessed, never in his life.

'To look you into the eyes while you sleep with her and to realise that it isn't Charlotte you care for, but another woman. What it is like for me who even died protecting her? To know that you'll be the one she saves with my gift. A man who loves another and uses my loved one's godly body to please his lowest needs?'

Darius appeared to talk himself into a rage and Severus distanced himself, before the Elf got even more personal – if this was possible. 'Is that all you wanted to tell me?'

The Elf regained his composure. 'Don't hurt her, neither physically nor psychically.'

'That was never my intention.' As if it was possible with the strange bond Darius and Astraroth had forced upon Charlotte and him. A nagging suspicion warned Severus, that Darius had taught the incantation to the Incubus. Had he taught him on purpose the side-effects to have a better control over them?

'If it would have been, I would never even have contacted you. You would be dead now, unable to protect the child of your loved one.' There was no doubt and no hesitation within the Elves words and Severus knew that he was deadly serious.

With that last words Severus felt himself being pressed and pulled through the narrow tube again, Darius had turned his back on him and was walking away from him. With a thud he felt himself being back on the mattress beside Charlotte, the emerald was still in his grasp but had stopped gleaming green. Charlotte was peacefully sleeping, breathing even and he extended a hand to caress her cheek, he felt tears running down his own cheek.

Did he deserve this after all he had done? Would he have been as noble as Darius had been? Would he have died, granting an essence of life for Lily to save Potter? No, even yet he caught himself with the thought that he wished it was Lily who laid peacefully beside him instead of Charlotte. What more could he want, what more could he ask for? Compared to the Elf with his perfect looks and his unselfish deeds, what could he offer? Why had Charlotte chosen him? Because this was what she had done, he had no doubt about it.

/

[1] Nick Cave and the bad seeds; album: Let love in; song: I let love in; 1994


End file.
